A different path to take vol 1
by darkboy18
Summary: This a what if, What if Ash had won instead of Tyson? Follow the path Ash takes on this new adventure, Old friends returning, New Pokemon to catch and a bit more dark toned, serious Ash, Smarter ash and Ash-harem Only Gen 1-early 4 gen 5,6,7 will in the next story Also a bit of anime mix in it (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone how's it going?

Only 23 days left of 2019

Now what I have here is a project of mine that's been in the works for a while

It's one of those what if's stories.

This is a what if, if Ash had won against Tyson and where does the path take him after that?

Also while the first few chapters will have Ash at 13 after his battle frontier adventures he decided to go train in secret for 5 years and then goes to Sinnoh but yes he gets Chimchar and also he will be stronger, smarter and a bit more darker when it comes to deal with Team Galactic and Hunter J.

Also he will catch more Pokémon to help him out and No evolving Pikachu.

Also there will be old Pokémon that rejoins Ash's team like PrimeApe, Pidgeot and Butterfree and Lapras and more.

Now with that done on with the story

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

* * *

Chapter 1: reversal of fate

* * *

Location: Ever Grande Conference

In the quarter finals between Ash and Tyson they were down to 1 Pokémon, Pikachu and Meowth.

Both Pokémon engaged in a tough battle, avoiding attacks, countering and match wit with speed and power.

After using one last powerful thunderbolt, both Pokémon were standing facing each other panting as they try to stay standing with all the energy they can muster.

Everyone was silence as they watch them standing seeing who would go down first.

Meowth looked at Pikachu and saw determination in his eyes and saw it was the same at his.

Meowth's face curled up into a smile and nodded at Pikachu with respect as he went forward and fell down to the ground shocking everyone including Team Rocket's Meowth.

"**Meowth is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner! That means the battle goes to Ash."** Said the judge raising the green flag.

"That's one in the history books! Ash has defeated Tyson and will move on to semifinals and a shot of the championship!" said the announcer.

Everyone applauded for both Trainers giving it their all and Ash was a bit surprised but he went to Pikachu to check on his friend.

Tyson went over to his Meowth and see if he is ok.

"Meowth are you alright?" he asked.

His Meowth nodded his head.

"You put up an amazing fight I'm proud of you, now get a good rest." Tyson said returning his Meowth to his Pokéball.

Ash picked up Pikachu and walked up to Tyson.

"Tyson that was a great match." Said Ash extending his hand.

"I agree Ash, you gave everything you got to win and the trust and bond with your Pokémon is strong. I can't wait to battle you again." Said Tyson extending his hand.

The two shook hands as a sign of respect and everyone cheered for them and the two trainers left for the Pokémon center to get them healed.

Meanwhile Jessie, James and Meowth were found by their employer and they were sent blasting off by him for not doing their jobs.

* * *

After they were healed Ash got his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and they went to rejoin with May, Max and Brock.

"Ash that was an awesome battle!" said Max.

"Yeah you're nearly had us on the ropes." Added Brock.

"Now you're going to the semifinals!" cheered May.

"Thanks guys." Said Ash.

'Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

"Now the semifinals are going be tougher and then the finals." Said Brock.

"Thanks Brock I need to go talk to Professor Oak right away." Said Ash heading for the nearest phone.

After calling the professor Ash asked him to send the Pokémon needed for the semifinals because things are going to be tougher.

* * *

As for Team Rocket they landed somewhere in the wilds brushing off the dirt.

"Oh I can't believe we got send blasting off like that!" complained Jessie.

"Well it's been one of our different blast offs." Said James.

"Yeah but we need to still get Pikachu." Said Meowth.

Just then there was some rustling coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" they said.

Coming out of the dense bushes was a group of Ekans and Koffing and behind them was two Pokémon that they never expect to see again Arbok and Weezing.

"Arbok?" said Jessie.

"Weezing?" said James.

They stared at each other's eyes like it's been years for them and seeing each other again.

They ran to each other and embraced with tears coming from their eyes, Meowth, Ekans and Koffing were in tears and so was Wobbuffet.

"We thought you were hidden somewhere safe why did you come back to us?" asked James.

Arbok and Weezing told Meowth and he translate.

"They said they went around Hoenn after they left us and they came across a hidden oasis for Poison Pokémon and it was ruled by a giant Muk, some of the Ekans and Koffing chose to stay and the rest follow them through the region and they had one thought in mind to see us again." Said Meowth.

"They want to join us again? But what about the Ekans and Koffing?" said James.

"Arbok said that they want to become stronger and they want to join Team Rocket." Meowth translated.

"They want to join Team Rocket?" said Jessie and the Pokémon nodded.

"Well then they can be given to the boss!" said James.

"Let's do it!" said Meowth.

Meowth then got a remote and pressed a button that summoned a mecha for them and they got in and opened a door for Arbok, Weezing and their friends and they climb aboard.

Once the door was sealed, the rockets were fired up and they were in the air and took off for headquarters back in Kanto.

* * *

Back at the league Ash blazed through the semifinals with little to no trouble and made his way to the final round where the champion will be decided.

However Charles Goodshow announce that there will be a 2 week break for the last 2 challengers Ash from Pallet Town and Dante from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh.

While Ash was glad for the break, he never heard of this Dante, he went to ask other trainers about him and he got some serious feedback and a warning.

From what he gathered, Dante started his journey 5 years ago and he is one of toughest trainers in Sinnoh, he captured, trained and even rescued Pokémon from criminals and hunters alike but he has a scar on his left eye from dealing with a dangerous hunter name Strike and Dante took him down but not walking away scot-free, he can still see from his left eye but he wears an eye patch ever since, he's kind to his Pokémon and love ones but hit personality changes when dealing with criminals and those who are pure evil. But most of the time, he's nice, a good sport and very honorable.

After finishing getting the Pokémon he needs for training Ash went to his friends and they went outside to do some training unaware of someone that's watching them from the distance.

"So that's Ash? He's one of the few that saw Ho-Oh, this will be a challenge." He said.

Just then he felt one of his Pokéballs shake.

"Easy my friend the time will come to test him, now let's get some training in as well." He said to the Pokéball.

The mysterious person went outside to do training as well and when the 2 weeks are up the battle for the championship will be one to be remembered.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this first chapter

Now to explain.

This is my first Pokémon and What if, story.

Now this what if shows what would happen if Ash won instead of Tyson and what path will it take him?

Now the next 2 chapters will be the battle between Ash and Dante split in parts 1 and 2.

After the league ends Ash heads back home but he catches a Poliwag on the way.

Now after a lot of thinking Ash's age will be 13 and so will May, Misty and some of the girls in Ash's harem and after the 5 year jump.

Also Arbok and Weezing are back so they are stronger and they can even tangled with some of the tougher Pokémon.

Also Ash will catch 8 more Pokémon during the battle frontier including Aipom.

Another thing since I am feeling a bit nostalgic of the old pokemon anime the move set limit has increased from 4 to 8 to mix it up a little but not all the time.

Also I have a poll regarding the naming of my Naruto Star Wars crossover I need you to chose which one would suit it best? Only then I will upload more chapters of this story.

Also Brock will have a girlfriend in this in pike queen Lucy since I saw the sparks between them.

Another thing there I would to like to have a beta reader help me out with this, if there's anyone who knows a lot of Pokémon fanfics, anime and games and manga PM me and we can discuss.

Now with this done I must rest now

Oh one more thing if anyone has a problem with this you can go stick it, cause it's my story, my rules.

Ok I'm done now.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

I'm glad you like the first chapter

Now here's the next one

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ash vs Dante, Kanto vs Sinnoh part 1

* * *

Morning has arrived and Ash and his Pokémon had gotten up to do some training.

First up was Swellow and Pikachu and they worked on their moves.

Swellow came in with an Aerial Ace and Pikachu charged in with a quick attack, the two collided and struggled to overpower the other but Pikachu managed to send Swellow soaring in the air, but Swellow regained itself and went in for a wing attack, but Pikachu dodged it and jumped and came for Swellow with an iron tail ready to go when Swellow caught it in midair with its wings and send him flying. Then Swellow let out a battle cry as its wings started to glow metallic sliver and then charged towards Pikachu with great speed and slammed right into him with great force and went in the air again.

Pikachu regain his footing and was in shock that Swellow learned a new move.

Ash was surprised as well that Swellow learned a new move during training.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Well that looked like Steel Wing." Said Brock coming up.

"That's awesome Swellow you learned steel wing!" said Ash excited.

"Swellow!" said the swallow Pokémon.

Pikachu ran up to Ash and he picked him up.

"You did well buddy now you and Swellow get some rest it's time for the next group." Said Ash.

"Ok Ash who's next?" asked Brock.

"Next up is Torkoal and Corphish." Said Ash throwing his Pokéballs and out they come.

Torkoal let out some smoke and Corphish swung its claws.

"Ok you two It's your turn to train now give it your all!" said Ash.

Torkoal and Corphish took their stands and when the sun shone on them they begin.

Corphish launched bubble beam from its pinchers and Torkoal saw and retreated into its shell and used iron defense. Torkoal waited for the attack to stop and then it came out responded with Flamethrower, Corphish raised its defense with Harden and took the heat, then it jumped and came in with Crab Hammer with it's glowing pinchers and slammed Torkoal to the tree.

That made the coal Pokémon mad, so mad that it started to glow red and then it opened its mouth and a red-orange orb appeared and fired a gust of red wind right at Corphish hitting it.

"Brock was that?" asked Ash.

"It appears that Torkoal learned Heat wave." He answered.

But Corphish was not out yet, Torkoal used Heat wave again but Corphish was able to avoid by going underground, Torkoal looked around and then without warning Corphish came from the ground struck Torkoal sending it flying but Torkoal used to its advantage and then came down with a body slam but Corphish dodged it in time.

"Looks like Corphish learned Dig." Said Brock.

The two Pokémon continued to spar and sharpen each other's skills and getting stronger in the process and kept using attack and defensive moves until they wore themselves out and now they were panting from so much training.

Corphish walked over to Torkoal and placed its pincher on its shell.

(Nice job Torkoal.) Said Corphish.

(You did good too Corphish.) Said Torkoal.

They then passed out.

"Well those two sparred really hard." said Brock.

"They did and learning new moves as well that will come in handy against Dante." Said Ash.

"You both did well now get a good rest." He said as recalled them back in their Pokéballs.

Ash was about to send his last two Pokémon to train when May came up to him after coming from the Pokémon center.

"Hey Ash, Professor Oak wants to talk to you, he said he got one of your Pokémon back from some person named Anthony." She said.

"WHAT? Ok I'm on my way. Come on Pikachu." Said Ash.

Ash and Brock followed May and when they got to the center they got to the phone where Oak was talking to Max.

* * *

"Hey Professor, May told me that you got a Pokémon from Anthony?" said Ash.

"Indeed I have Ash, his daughter Rebecca send me the Pokéball yesterday and now one of your Pokémon is here want to see it?" he said.

"Of course!" said Ash.

Ash knew he had 6 Pokémon so he placed the ball with Glalie on the transport.

"Ok Professor I'm ready." Said Ash.

"Alright I'll begin the transfer." Said Oak.

Soon the machine powered up and Glalie's Pokéball was sent to Oak's lab.

"Have a safe trip Glalie." Said Ash.

Then the other Pokéball came in its place.

Ash picked it up and can sense the presence of an old friend.

"Pokéball go!" he said throwing it.

And out comes the pig monkey Pokémon Primeape wearing it's P-1 champion belt.

"Primeape! It's good to see you!" said Ash.

Primeape was happy and it greeted Ash by punching him in the face and he went down.

"Ow." Said Ash.

"Ash are you ok?" asked May coming to him.

"I'm fine I bet you wanted to do that did you Primeape?" said Ash getting up with a black right eye.

"Primeape!" said Primeape with glee.

"So this is Primeape." May said getting her Pokédex.

'Primeape the pig monkey Pokémon. The evolved form of Mankey. Primeape are known to have bad tempers, if you make eye contact it will get angry and chased you forever and once it uses its strongest attack Thrash it goes completely out of control.'

"Yikes." Said May helping Ash up.

"So Primeape is your first fighting Pokémon?" asked Max.

"Yep and it's very strong." Said Ash.

"Hey Ash looks like Primeape has a note on it's fist." Said Brock.

Ash took the note and opened it to see what it said.

'_Dear Ash. If you're reading this it means Primeape has rejoined you and you got the note._

* * *

_Primeape has been the champion in the p-1 grand prix for a while and after it's last match it decided to join up with you again and so I hope you two will be happy and battle together, my father has caught a Mankey of his own and he's training it to fight in the p-1 while making time with family. I hope to see you again._

_Signed Rebecca'_

* * *

Ash was surprised after finishing reading and then he turned to Primeape.

"So Primeape you want to help me win the league?" Ash asked.

Primeape agreed with his trainer.

"Come on let's gets some training done!" Ash said and he, Primeape and Pikachu ran out like hell to do some training.

"Oh boy." Said all 3.

Over the next 4 hours Ash trained with Pikachu, Primeape and Grovyle. Primeape showed some of its new moves like Focus Punch, Thunderbolt and Counter and Grovyle was stubborn and didn't give up and learned two new moves in the process like Fury cutter and Aerial Ace, Pikachu learned to use electricity to increased his speed.

They went at it until their bodies ached and Ash called a break.

After that he returned Primeape and Grovyle to their Pokéballs and Pikachu sat in his lap.

"Well Pikachu I must say I never thought we would be in the finals." Said Ash.

Pikachu let a cute squeal as Ash rubbed his head.

Soon they got up and went to get something to eat.

After having some lunch and getting his Pokémon look after by Nurse Joy, Ash decided to do some exercise by himself and went to do some pull ups on a tree.

Ash did about 12 pull ups in sets of 6 before stopping as his arms were a bit worn out.

He then got his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and then went to get some water to cool off.

As he was drinking his water, May came up and sat down next to him.

"Hey Ash." She said.

"Oh hey May." He said back.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I came to check up on you and you were gone after lunch." She said.

"Oh that, I decided to work out for a bit and now my muscles ache." He said.

May then placed her hand on his arm and feel the muscles.

"Wow Ash you have been working out." She said.

"Uh thanks." He said as he looked away with his face turning red.

Ash then felt his heart beat a little faster.

"So Ash." May said.

"Yes May?" he said nervously.

"There's something I want to tell you." She said.

"Y-yes?" Ash said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Ever since I met you, you took me under your wing and help become a great trainer and I got into Pokémon contests and my first grand festival and you been there to support me." She said.

"Hey it's no problem." Said Ash as he turned to face May.

Ash felt like a nervous wreck as May moved a bit closer to him.

"And since we traveled together I have come a long way and also I have caught some really cool Pokémon." She said.

Ash felt like his body was shaking.

May then took her bandana off and then did something unexpected and took Ash's hat off.

"May what are you doing?" he asked feeling really nervous.

May looked into Ash's auburn eyes and felt her own face turning red.

"Ash, after all the adventures we had, traveling to different places, stopping team magma and team aqua and battle against some tough trainers, I'm glad I met you and also there is something I want to say." She said.

Ash looked into May's blue eyes and felt his heart pumping like hell and now May's face was inches from his.

"And what is that?" he said.

May took a deep breath and finally said the words that came out of her.

"I really, really like you Ash."

Ash felt steam coming out of his ears and did the one thing most people in a situation like this.

He passed out on the floor.

May panicked a little and went to find Max and Brock leaving Ash.

Pikachu watched the whole thing and went over to Ash.

"Pi-ka." He said poking Ash's face to get a response and nothing happened.

Just then a cloaked figure appeared and smirked.

"So it happened to you huh?" he said in a deep voice.

Pikachu got defensive and let out some sparks to protect Ash.

"Relax Pikachu, I'm not going to hurt Ash." He said making Pikachu stop.

The Figure picked up Ash and gently laid him on the bench and sat next to him.

"So Ash your friend that you travelled with as confess her feelings of you and your mind couldn't process it and you passed out, trust me it happened to me as well a long time ago." He said.

The figure took his hood off and revealed he has Caucasian skin, long dark green hair, a blue eye and an eye patch over his left eye and a scar straight down over his left eye and a dark red beard.

"Well Ash something tells me, she isn't the only that has special feelings for you and there will be more." Said the figure.

Just then he heard Ash's friends coming and he got up.

"Well I better be off take care till our battle." He said and left leaving Pikachu surprised.

After the others arrived they took Ash back to his room.

* * *

After Ash woke up he realized he was back in his room and laying on the bed sleeping was Pikachu.

Just then Brock came in.

"Hey nice to see you awake." He said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out." Said Brock he knew the reason why but not to say anything or it will be more awkward.

Brock sat down and turned on the computer and began looking into Dante's profile and see what Pokémon he would use but came to a halt when the info on his sixth was restricted.

"That's weird." Said Brock trying to access the info but couldn't.

Just then a notice appeared.

It said that info on Dante's sixth Pokémon was restricted by the trainer and the info will be unlocked if he has 5 Pokémon defeated.

"Ok that is strange." Said Brock.

Ash and Brock went over the 5 Dante usually uses and thought of plans to deal with them.

Over the next few days Ash trained with his Pokémon sent over and they got a lot stronger and learned some new moves as well and when he was alone Ash worked out to build some muscles and did some jogging and after that he rest.

But when he's alone, Ash rested but a lot of thoughts went through, he thought of what May said to him and he has been avoiding her since, but since he was 13 he was going through a lot of changes and slowly to realize if May really liked him what about if other girls he meets have feelings for him what he is going to do, he secretly wish his father was here and can help him out with this.

But soon the day came for the final match to begin.

Ash got his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and made his way to the main stadium.

He soon arrived at the gate for the entrance when May was there waiting.

"May?"

May was waiting for him, ever since she confesses to him Ash has been avoiding her for 2 weeks and that made her think that he doesn't like her and she went to her room and go to her bed and cries.

Ash can see her tears in her eyes and that made him feel sad inside since he had been avoiding her and well he avoided her because he was trying to figure out his own feelings and right now he has to put a pin in it right now as the match was about to begin.

But he can't focus as May was upset, so he walked up to her and did the one thing she didn't expect him to do.

He pulled her in for a hug.

May felt his arms wrapped around her, his warmth flows into her and she hear his heart beating steadily and she cries into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said.

May was caught off guard when he said that.

"I'm sorry that I avoided you, I was dealing with some problems of my own when it comes to those feelings and right now I'm not sure, but I don't want to make you sad again May." He continued.

May felt a bit better when Ash said that and hugged him back and didn't want to let go.

"Uh May as much I like getting hugs my match is about to start." He said.

May then let go of Ash and she was blushing.

Ash was blushing as well but got his priorities straighten and head out.

He was about to leave when May called out.

"Hey Ash."

"Yes?" he turned to face her.

May then placed a kiss on his cheek and left to go to the stands and she said "Go get "em!"

Ash placed his hand on his cheek where May kissed it and blushed and smiled.

"Come on Pikachu let's kick some ass!" he said earning a response from his buddy.

Soon they made their way.

* * *

Outside at the main stadium the place was packed with trainers, spectators and many more as the final match was to begin.

"Greetings everyone! Welcome to the final match of the Hoenn league! I hope everyone will see who will win this!" said the announcer with everyone cheering.

"Good! Now in the red corner hailing from Twinleaf town from Sinnoh, he blazes through the gyms with skill and power, he has taken strong opponents and also help locked up some dangerous criminals and hunters and donated a lot for Pokémon research and created reserves for Pokémon and people and he has a heart of gold. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you DANTE!" said the announcer.

And coming from the red corner was Dante with his hood down and he waved to the people which got a big response.

"Hello everyone is ready for the match of the century?" shouted Drake.

This got a roar of applause from everyone when he said the words.

"Wow Drake has got the crowd going. Now in the green corner, he comes from Pallet Town in Kanto, he has traveled in the Orange islands and Johto and now he has made his way to the finals and like Dante he has gone against some tough trainers and helped bring down both Team Magma and Team Aqua and now he faces Dante. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for ASH KETCHUM!"

The stadium roared in applause as Ash came through and everyone cheered for him and his friends and family are watching the match from home are seeing Ash arrived.

Ash and Dante arrived at the middle with the judge going over the rules.

"This is a full 6 on 6 battle. First trainer to beat all 6 Pokémon of the opponents wins, when eithers side lose 3 Pokémon there will be a field change and both sides can switch Pokémon at any time." Said the judge.

The field shook as it began the change, it opened up and slide back and in its place was a rock and water field with a big pool in the middle shape like a Pokéball.

"I heard a lot about you." Ash said to Dante and extended his hand which Dante accepts.

"They began with the traditional handshake."

"Don't hold back." Said Dante.

"I won't." Reply Ash.

The trainers then took their places.

(cue the boxing bell sound effect)

"Begin the match!"

"Ok Ash let me show my first choice." Said Dante as he reached for a Pokéball.

"Now Poliwrath come out!" he said throwing the ball.

And out come the tadpole Pokémon as it shows off its muscles.

"Poliwrath!" it said.

"Drake starts off with Poliwrath."

Ash got out his Pokédex to look it up.

'_Poliwrath the tadpole Pokémon and an evolved form of Poliwhirl, Poliwrath has developed powerful muscles so it can swim for miles with minimal breathing and can make its attacks very effective.'_

'**Ok so Poliwrath is a water and fighting type I know it's weak against flying, grass, electric and psychic but it might have some moves like ice beam and that can be trouble so which one to pick?' **he thought until he made his choice.

"Grovyle I choose you!" said Ash throwing the Pokéball.

Grovyle and looked at Poliwrath with determination.

"Careful Grovyle that Poliwrath looks very strong." Ash warned.

"So for the first match it's Grovyle vs Poliwrath!"

"Ash has the advantage since grass types is strong against water types." Said Max.

"True but Poliwrath has some power and it will be hard to beat." Added Brock.

"Come on Ash." Said May.

Dante has complete faith in his team and they'll give what they got.

He then placed his hand on a fully red Pokéball around his neck.

"Patience my friend the time will come." He said.

Both Trainers stared at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Begin!" said the judge.

"The final match of the Hoenn league has arrived. And Ash and Dante send out their first Pokémon, but what kinds of plans they have to beat the other and also what in the red Pokéball that Dante has around his neck? The answers will be revealed as the journey continues."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter

Sorry it took so long but when trying to get the idea factories working for you it can be hard and I bet all of you writers there have went though that when writing chapters.

Now the battle will be split into 3 parts with the 3rd showing Dante's sixth Pokémon.

Now I will tell you this Dante's 3rd Pokémon will be a ghost type but which one? Also what kind of ball that's fully red around Dante's neck called and what kind of Pokemon is in it? Make your guesses in the review or PM me the ones who gets them right will get a shout out.

Now there will be a poll to determine how will the first battle go and it will uploaded in 20 minutes.

Now as I stated last chapter I need a beta reader to help so if there's anyone who wants to beta this story please let me know.

Now as I said if anyone has a problem with the story you can go stick it, cause it's my story, my rules.

Now this will be the last chapter to upload I got some holiday plans to do.

Well that's it for now I'm out

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later

Also happy holidays.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone how's it going?

I hope you had a good Christmas.

Now begins the battle!

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Chapter 3: Ash vs Dante, Kanto vs Sinnoh part 2

* * *

"Poliwrath let's start things off with Bubble beam!" said Dante.

Poliwrath held his hands out and they formed white glowing fields and fire light blue bubbles at great speed.

"Grovyle counter with Bullet seed!" shouted Ash.

Grovyle shoot glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at the opponent at a high velocity. The two attacks collided making an explosion.

"Ok then not bad now to switch it up Poliwrath use Double slap!" said Dante.

Poliwrath moved in with its hands ready to slap when Ash spoke up.

"Grovyle dodge and use leaf blade!"

Grovyle jumped above Poliwrath avoiding double slap and raised its right hand and the leaves on it glowed green and then came down and land the hit sending Poliwrath sliding.

Poliwrath regain its footing and stood tall.

"Ok that Grovyle is tough, time to kick it up a notch. Use Bulk Up!" shouted Dante.

Poliwrath started flexing its muscles and got a little bigger and raised its attack and defense.

"Uh-oh." Said Ash.

Poliwrath looked like it can beat wrestlers and was looking pumped.

"Grovyle use quick attack!" said Ash.

Grovyle then took off with a white streak behind it charging towards Poliwrath.

'Ok Poliwrath wait for it.' Dante thought.

As Grovyle got closer and closer Ash told it to use pound and swung the leaf on its head.

"NOW!" Shouted Dante.

Poliwrath then grabbed Grovyle's leaf and stopped its attack.

"Now toss Grovyle in the air and use ice punch!" Dante shouted.

Poliwrath then threw Grovyle in the air and cocked its right fist that was glowing icy blue.

"Poli-WRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Poliwrath landed the ice punch that did a lot of damage to Grovyle and thanks to Bulk Up the damaged increased.

"Grovyle no!" Ash shouted as he watched Grovyle landed on the ground hard.

"Oh that had to hurt." Said Max.

"Yeah Ice punch was super effective against grass types and using bulk up increased its power." Said Brock.

Grovyle felt a lot of pain from the attack and now it was angry.

"Grovyle can you keep going?" said Ash.

"Vyle!" it said.

"Good let's keep going use quick attack!" said Ash.

Grovyle took off with lightning speed heading straight towards Poliwrath.

"Get ready to use ice punch Poliwrath." Said Drake.

"Not this time Dante." Said Ash.

As Poliwrath got ready to use ice punch, Grovyle then vanished.

"What?" said Dante.

Grovyle then appeared behind Poliwrath.

"Ok Grovyle use Fury cutter!" said Ash.

Grovyle crossed its arms as the leaf blades glowed light green and slashed Poliwrath.

"POLI!" it cried in pain.

Grovyle kept hitting Poliwrath and every time Fury cutter hits the power's doubled.

"Poliwrath!" Dante shouted.

"Keep it up Grovyle!" said Ash.

"I don't think so, Poliwrath Hyper Beam!" said Dante.

Poliwrath jumped away and began charging an orange ball in front of it and then fired as a beam.

"Grovyle quick get away!" said Ash.

Grovyle then had an idea and used quick attack to jump out of the away and was above Poliwrath.

"What the?" said Dante shocked.

Poliwrath was shocked too but after using Hyper Beam it can't use any other attacks.

"Grovyle use Aerial Ace!" said Ash.

Grovyle spread its arms out and dived bomb towards Poliwrath and was covered in white streaks and slammed into Poliwrath.

Poliwrath was sent flying.

"Now finished it up with Leaf Blade." Said Ash.

"GROOOOOOO-VYLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!" and Grovyle's leaves on its arm glowed green and slashed at Poliwrath dealing a lot of damage.

"POLI…. WRATH!" (Thud) Poliwrath tried to get up but after that leaf blade it fell on its back with swirly eyes.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle. Grovyle is the winner." Said the judge.

"Well folks for the first match it goes to Ash." Said the announcer as the light for Poliwrath goes out on the screen.

"You did it Grovyle!" said Ash as Grovyle nodded.

"Poliwrath return!" said Dante recalling his Pokémon. "You fought hard get a good rest."

"Well Ash that was impressive, most impressive." Said Dante taking out another Pokéball "But the next one is going to rock you!" Dante threw the ball.

* * *

"ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Out comes the rock snake Pokémon Onix.

"For his second Pokémon, Dante chose Onix who's at a disadvantage with Grovyle but will Ash stick with Grovyle?" the announcer said.

Ash looked at Onix's eyes and can see that it was very strong and since Grovyle used a lot of energy against Poliwrath it was time to switch.

"Grovyle return!" Ash said recalling his Pokémon.

"Ash has recalled his Grovyle so who will he send to fight Onix?"

"Now Corphish I choose you!"

Out comes Corphish who swings its pinchers and looked at Onix with focus.

'Judging by type Corphish has the advantage but Onix is a rock solid battler.'

"Ok Corphish use crab hammer!" said Ash.

Corphish went at Onix with its pinchers glowing white.

"Onix use Dig!" said Dante.

Onix then dug underground and avoided crab hammer and now Corphish looked around for Onix but it was nowhere to be seen.

Ash knew Onix was going to attack from underground and to act fast.

"Corphish make for the water Onix won't find you there!" he shouted.

Corphish ran as fast as it can to the water as the ground shakes meaning Onix was coming up, Corphish was very close to the pool when.

"Onix now!" said Dante.

Suddenly the ground broke and out comes Onix sending Corphish flying.

"Onix use bind!"

Onix moved in to seize Corphish when Ash said this.

"Corphish use Dig now!"

Corphish regain itself and dove straight into the ground and vanished.

"What the?" said Dante.

Onix looked around for Corphish but couldn't find it, it looked around and didn't see it popping up.

"Corphish use Bubble beam!" shouted Ash.

Corphish open it's pinchers and fired barrages of light blue bubbles at Onix.

Onix received it and took damage making it coiled in pain.

"Now use Crab hammer!" said Ash.

Corphish jumped towards Onix and swing its glowing pincher at its head dealing a lot more damage.

(Tch.) "Onix counter with Iron tail!" Dante shouted.

Onix's tail glowed white and swung at Corphish.

"Corphish quick use harden!" said Ash.

Corphish crossed its arms and glowed raising its defense and in time to with stand iron tail.

Corphish shook it off but it was still raring to go.

"Corphish use bubble beam one more time!" said Ash.

Corphish launched the attack and hits Onix hard, the stone snake couldn't keep up.

"Corphish end it with Crab hammer!"

Corphish moved quickly and jumped and has its pincher glowing white.

"Onix look out!" Dante shouted.

But it was too late and Corphish landed the finishing blow sending Onix to the ground.

'Amazing moves, that crab hammer has turn out the lights and looks like its nighty night for Onix.'

Onix fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, Corphish is the winner!" the judge said raising the green flag.

"That was amazing! Ash has defeated Dante's 2nd Pokémon and has claimed 2 victories!" said the announcer.

"Onix return!" Dante said recalling.

"Ok Ash that was good, but now you won't stand a ghost of a chance to win, go Dusclops!" said Dante.

* * *

And outcomes Dusclops the Beckon Pokémon that gives off an eerie presence.

Ash gulped as he faces Dusclops he knows they give off an uneasy presence but he steeled his nerves.

'Ok Dusclops looks very strong and I can't underestimate it no matter what, so it's time to use one of my secret weapons.' He thought.

"Corphish return!" Ash recalled his friend.

Ash chose his next choice.

"Now Noctowl I choose you!" said Ash.

And outcomes Noctowl as it sparkles and took flight.

"Wow I never knew Ash caught a rare Pokémon like that." Said May as she took out her Pokédex.

'Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.'

"Ok Noctowl keep your guard up that Dusclops is tricky." Said Ash.

Noctowl hooted in agreement and kept an eye on Dusclops.

Dusclops got ready to fight.

'The first matches of the final round go to Ash but now Dante has called out Dusclops and Ash send in Noctowl, but the 3rd round will dictate where the balance of power will tipped to next.

And who will have the advantage next as the journey continues.'

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this part

Sorry I'm just really tired and have to split this into 4 parts

The next one will have the 3rd, 4th and 5th battles and the next part will have the 6th.

The next chapters will be uploaded after new year's.

So this story is on hiatus until 2020

So with that said this will be the last chapter upload for 2019.

Now if you excuse me I'm off to rest.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later and have a happy new year.

Goodbye 2019 and next stop 2020


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone how was new year's?**

**Now here's the next part**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 4: Ash vs Dante: Kanto vs Sinnoh Part 3**

* * *

'Last time. In the finals of the Hoenn league Ash and Dante began their 6 on 6 match, with Ash claiming 2 wins and now Dante sent out Dusclops and Ash sent out Noctowl. Also Ash has reunited with Primeape and now how will the next matches go?'

"Dusclops use Night Shade!" said Dante.

And Dusclops fired a dark purple laser from its one eye.

"Noctowl dodge it!" shouted Ash.

Noctowl dodged it in time and circled around Dusclops.

"Okay now use Confusion!" Ash shouted.

Noctowl's horns started glowing blue and the flying type fired a blast of energy that managed to hit Dusclops.

"Dusclops counter with Shadow Punch!" said Dante.

Dusclops launched a shadowy fist and hit Noctowl.

Noctowl brushed it off and moved.

"Okay Noctowl use Foresight!" said Ash.

Noctowl's eyes glowed red and then scanned on Dusclops.

"Use Tackle!" said Ash.

Noctowl dove in and slammed into Dusclops.

'Thanks to Foresight, normal and fighting type moves are now able to be used on ghost Pokémon.' Ash thought.

"Okay then Dusclops use Will-o-Wisp!" said Dante.

Dusclops fired a sinister blue-white flame at Noctowl.

"Noctowl blow it away with Whirlwind!" said Ash.

Noctowl flapped its wings to make some wind to stop the attack.

"Got you, alright Dusclops use Confuse Ray!" said Dante.

Dusclops then formed a yellowish orb in its hands and fired it at Noctowl and hit it straight on.

Noctowl was alright but when it opened its eyes it was all confused and hooting like crazy.

Ash watched as Noctowl went wild trying to get rid of the confusion, so Ash had to make a choice.

"Noctowl return!" Ash said recalling his Pokémon.

"What happened?" said Max.

"Ash made the right call, by recalling Noctowl it was freed from the confusion. Ash is wise to Dante's moves but now he needs to find a way to stop him." said Brock.

Ash thought of using Primeape but Pikachu tugged at his pants.

"You want to battle buddy?" asked Ash.

"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu.

"Okay then I choose you!" said Ash.

Pikachu then ran onto the field.

"Alright folks Ash has substituted Noctowl with Pikachu now let's see what Ash does next?"

"Okay Dusclops use Shadow Punch!" said Dante.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge!" said Ash.

Pikachu took off with a white streak behind him as the Shadow Punch followed him all over the field, the Shadow Punch was like a heat seeker until Pikachu had an idea, Pikachu ran towards to Dusclops and Dante realize what's happening.

"Dusclops get out of the way!" he shouted.

But it was too late as Pikachu jumped above Dusclops and it got hit with its own punch!

Dusclops stumbled as it recovered from getting punched by its own attack.

"Dusclops hang in there and use Nightshade!" said Dante.

Dusclops regained its footing and fired the nightshade at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter with Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"PPPPPPPIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu said as he unleashed his best attack.

The two attacks collided causing an explosion.

"Now Pikachu use Iron tail!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu dived through the smoke and with his tail glowing white he swung and hit Dusclops in the leg.

Dusclops went down on one knee.

"Pikachu use Iron tail again!" said Ash.

Pikachu went in once again and hit Dusclops' other leg making it fall straight to its knees.

"Dusclops get up!" shouted Dante.

Dusclops tried to get up but felt pain in the legs and weakly stood despite the pain.

"Use Hyper Beam!" he shouted.

Dusclops gathered all of its energy into its hands and fired an orange beam of normal type energy.

"Pikachu dodge it!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu used his tail as a springboard and avoided the Hyper Beam.

Dante and Dusclops were shocked to see that Pikachu escaped the hyper beam.

Dusclops was panting and couldn't move nor use any attacks.

Ash saw this chance and acted fast. "Pikachu use Thunder!" he shouted.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a big blast of electricity striking Dusclops hard.

"Dusclops no!" shouted Dante.

Dusclops felt every jolt of pain going through its body and then fell onto its belly with a swirly eye.

"Dusclops is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" said the judge, holding out a flag in Ash's direction.

"Incredible people! Ash has got his 3rd win and now he's taken the lead!"

"Dusclops return!" said Dante recalling it. "You put up a good fight, get some rest." He said.

"Well people Ash has defeated 3 of Dante's Pokémon and now a few things will change."

"There will be a time out for a field change." said the judge.

"In the finals match whenever 3 of a trainer's Pokémon are defeated the field changes and now the trainers will have to come up with new strategies."

Both sides returned to the stands for 30 minutes.

Ash was rejoined with his friends.

"Wow Ash that was awesome!" said Max.

"It was really amazing!" said May.

"Yeah your hard work is paying off!" said Brock.

"Thanks guys but I can't let up now." said Ash.

"Hey Ash I was able to get more info on Dante and his 6th Pokémon is a legendary." said Brock.

"A legendary?" said Ash.

"But the one he has is kept secret and he'll only bring it out if you win 5 times." Brock continued.

"Sounds like I've got to be careful." said Ash.

Brock nodded and he and Ash began planning the next strategy.

After 20 minutes passed Ash was called back to the field, Brock and Max returned to the stands but May wanted to stay so she followed him to the field and she sat on the bench behind him.

Dante returned as well and soon the field changed from a rock and water field to a grass one.

The bell sounded to start the 2nd half.

"Dante has 3 Pokémon left." said the announcer.

"Okay then, Victreebel let's go!" said Dante.

Victreebel let out a cry as it came out.

"That's a Victreebel," May said getting her Pokédex.

'Victreebel the Fly Catcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Weepinbell. Victreebel emits a honey scented liquid to lure its prey, they live in huge colonies in forests and jungles, and they also hoard food and leaf stones. Some say that people that go looking for them don't return.'

"Noctowl I choose you!" said Ash.

Noctowl sparkled as it came out well rested and ready to battle.

"Battle Begin!"

"Alright Victreebel use Razor Leaf!" said Dante.

Victreebel swung its leafy arms and unleashed a barrage of razor sharp leaves.

"Noctowl dodge it!" said Ash.

Noctowl flew higher and avoided the attack.

"Now use Peck!" shouted Ash.

Noctowl dived down and hit Victreebel with its beak hard.

"Quick Victreebel use wrap!" said Dante.

"Noctowl get out of the way!" Ash shouted.

Noctowl avoided just in time as Victreebel tried use the vine on its head for wrap.

"Noctowl use Confusion!" shouted Ash.

Noctowl charged up its horns and blasted a beam of blue psychic energy right at Victreebel hitting it and causing some damage.

"Victreebel use Bullet Seed!" shouted Dante.

Victreebel opened its mouth and fired a barrage of yellow glowing seeds at Noctowl and landed its mark.

Noctowl took some damage.

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Dante continued.

Victreebel unleashed a barrage of sludge at Noctowl.

"Noctowl use Whirlwind!" shouted Ash.

Noctowl flaps its wings and created a whirlwind to stop the attack.

"Noctowl quick use hypnosis!" said Ash.

Noctowl's eyes glowed red and it sent a red ring right at Victreebel.

Victreebel tried to escape but was caught and now it was asleep.

"OH NO!" shouted Dante.

"Oh yes! Noctowl let's show Dante your newest move, use Dream Eater!" shouted Ash.

Noctowl hooted loudly as it glowed all orange and then launched a projection of itself and struck Victreebel hard draining all of its energy and used it to heal itself.

Victreebel woke up right after but felt its energy was gone and then it fell to its side and with swirly eyes.

"Victreebel is unable to battle. Noctowl is the winner!" said the judge.

"You heard him folks! Ash has won his 4th battle and it looks like he'll be the winner in this match."

Dante recalled Victreebel and told it that it fought well and to get a good long rest.

"It's been a while since 4 of my Pokémon had been beaten now it's time to turn up the flames!" Dante said throwing his Pokéball.

What came out was the Pokémon that defeated Ash in Johto, Blaziken.

Ash remembered how a Blaziken defeated his Charizard in Johto and knocked him out of the league and now this time he won't lose to it.

"Noctowl return!"

Ash recalled Noctowl and made his next choice.

"I choose you Primeape!" Ash said throwing the ball.

"Primeape!" it said coming out, very pumped and ready to fight.

"Okay Primeape be careful Blaziken is very tough." warned Ash.

Primeape nodded and squared off.

"Primeape let's go!" said Ash as Primeape leaped into action.

"Okay Blaziken use Flamethrower!" said Dante.

Blaziken unleashed a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth.

"Primeape dodge it!" shouted Ash.

Primeape jumped out of the way.

"Now use Mega Kick!" he shouted.

Primeape moved fast with its legs extended and kicked Blaziken in the gut making it skid on the grass.

"Blaziken dig into the grass." shouted Dante.

Blaziken used its feet to dig in the grass and slowed it down to a stop.

"Not bad Ash now try this Blaziken use Fire Punch!" said Dante.

Blaziken moved quickly with its fists covered in fire.

"Oh yeah two can play this game Primeape counter with Thunder Punch!" said Ash.

Primeape moved quickly as well with its fists covered in electricity.

The Pokémon moved closer and then engaged in a good old fashioned boxing match.

(Cue the punch out theme)

Blaziken and Primeape let out some punches and blocks and some uppercuts.

Primeape went in for the right, but Blaziken blocked it and used its left and landed a hit, that made Primeape mad and the monkey used its own left and landed a hit as well giving Blaziken a shocking feedback.

Blaziken moved in with a right jab but Primeape blocked it and countered with a left uppercut.

"As much I like to see Pokémon boxing I've got a battle to win, so Blaziken jump now!" said Dante.

Blaziken jumped high into the air.

(End punch out theme)

"What?" said Ash.

"Now Blaziken use Aerial Ace!" shouted Dante.

Blaziken then spread its arms and dove quickly towards Primeape and slammed into it doing a lot of damage.

Primeape felt a lot of pain from that attack.

"Blaziken use Aerial Ace again!" said Dante.

Blaziken ran forward then jumped and glided, slamming into Primeape again.

"Primeape hang on!" said Ash.

"Blaziken keep it up!" shouted Dante.

Blaziken kept using Aerial Ace dealing major damage to Primeape as it tried to withstand the attacks.

Primeape kept taking it until an opening has revealed as Blaziken just returned to its starting point.

"Quick Primeape use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Primeape smashed its fists together and rubbed them fast and then unleashed a blast of electricity at Blaziken.

Blaziken got hit hard and felt the electricity going through it and now it was very angry.

"Blaziken end this with Blaze Kick!" said Dante.

Blaziken got really fired up, it moved very fast and then jumped in the air and then stuck its foot out which became covered in fire and dived right into Primeape and kicked it sending it right into the wall.

"Primeape!" Ash shouted.

Primeape tried to move but after getting hit with so many attacks it couldn't move and then it fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Primeape is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner." said the judge raising the red flag.

"Primeape return!" said Ash recalling it.

"You did very well old friend now get a good rest." said Ash.

"Noctowl go!" he shouted and Noctowl came out once again.

"Noctowl use Hypnosis!" said Ash.

Noctowl fired a red ring at Blaziken.

"Dodge it!" said Dante.

Blaziken dodged without a problem.

"Now use Flamethrower!" he continued.

Blaziken unleashed the attack and struck Noctowl good.

"Noctowl!" shouted Ash.

"Now follow it up with Fire Punch!" said Dante.

Blaziken then moved in and punched Noctowl with a fiery fist sending it flying.

"Noctowl no!" Ash cried.

Noctowl felt a lot of pain from that last attack but something awakened within itself and the flying type opened its eyes and took to the skies.

Then it let out a loud battle cry as it started glowing yellow-orange all around its body.

Ash was surprised and took out his Pokédex and scanned Noctowl.

"Sky Attack, one of the most powerful flying type moves, the user first scans for any opening and then strikes with a lot of force."

"Okay then Noctowl use Sky Attack!" shouted Ash.

Noctowl then flied straight into Blaziken slamming it with a lot of power.

Blaziken took a lot of damage from that and it was starting to feel drained.

"Quick Noctowl use Peck!" said Ash.

Noctowl moved quickly and started pecking on Blaziken's head.

"Quick Blaziken jump and use Aerial Ace!" said Dante.

Blaziken jump and glided down to Noctowl.

"Not so fast Dante, Noctowl get above Blaziken and use Sky Attack!" said Ash.

Noctowl flapped its wings and went up higher than Blaziken.

Then it stopped, spread its wings and started glowing again.

"I don't think so Ash, Blaziken use Flamethrower to launch yourself higher." Said Dante.

Blaziken fired a big stream of fire to launch itself higher until it was at the same height as Noctowl.

Noctowl got all the time it needed for powering up and now it was ready.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" said Dante.

Blaziken then launched at Noctowl with a fiery kick.

"Noctowl do it!" said Ash.

Noctowl then charged straight into Blaziken with Sky Attack.

The two attacks collided with sparks coming out and then resulted in a massive explosion.

Everyone watched in shock.

Then something came out of the smoke coming down fast and then crashed into the field.

When the smoke cleared it was Blaziken holding Noctowl but both were out cold.

"Noctowl and Blaziken are both unable to battle." Said the judge.

"This is unbelievable! Both Pokémon are out at once!" said the announcer.

"Noctowl return!" said Ash.

"I'm proud of you Noctowl!" he said.

"Blaziken return!" said Dante.

"You did well buddy now get a good rest." he said.

"Well folks Ash is one win away from winning the whole match, now let's see what Dante has kept for last."

"Well Ash, you have truly impressed me, not many people have gotten this far and now the real test will begin." said Dante as he took off the red ball from his neck.

He enlarged it and got ready.

"Now let's see if you are worthy to beat me GO!" he said throwing the ball.

And out comes one of the most Majestic Pokémon ever seen and Ash had only seen it once. It was one of the servants of Ho-Oh, the Volcano Pokémon Entei.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" it roared making everyone feel tensed.

"So Dante's last Pokémon is Entei," said Ash feeling very nervous. "This won't be easy."

* * *

'Ash is right, Entei is the most powerful Fire Pokémon ever seen and now Dante has one! This will be a true test will Ash prevail or will Dante? The answers are to come as the journey continues!'

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well that ends this chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of things to do.**

**Now this is last chapter of 2019 and when it's uploaded we'll be in 2020.**

**Now also I would like to thank ultimateCCC for getting the right answer.**

**In the next chapter Ash will have his hands full dealing with Entei.**

**However tomorrow I'll be taking the day off to spend time with friends.**

**But I will leave you with this question what is Ash's last Pokémon?**

**Place your answer by PM me and we'll who's right.**

**Now if you excuse me I better off to rest.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults.**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later and Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**Now here's the next part and the finale of Ash vs Dante.**

**Also I would like to thank Jay1414 as a beta reader he did a helluva job.**

**Now on with the story**

**I don't own any of this**

**Chapter 5: Ash vs Dante Kanto vs Sinnoh Part 4 the Conclusion Part 1**

* * *

'Last time, the final match between Ash and Dante began to determine who would be the winner of the league! Ash had a strong lead by taking out 4 of Dante's Pokémon but the tide turned when Blaziken came out and defeated Primeape but not before getting the DKO with Noctowl. It looked like Ash had the match wrapped up before Dante sent out Entei and now Ash will face the guardian of the volcano and who will win?'

Ash gulped as he now faced one of the servants of Ho-Oh and this time it will be a major challenge.

May felt the tense air so she got her Pokédex out and scanned Entei.

**'Entei the volcano Pokémon. It is said that whenever a new volcano erupts a new Entei is born. It embodies the passion of magma, unable to restrain its power as it races across the land.'**

Ash looked into Entei's eyes and could see the power within and knew that it wouldn't be easy to beat, so he began to make a plan and decided to weaken it by wearing it down.

Dante probably expected him to use Corphish first, but this time Ash was playing a wild card.

"Grovyle go!" said Ash throwing the ball.

And out came Grovyle looking well rested and ready to fight.

"Grovyle I know you're at a disadvantage but I know you move very fast so let's keep Entei guessing," said Ash.

Grovyle nodded in agreement.

Entei took its stance and growled.

Grovyle took its stance as well and stared intensely at Entei.

"Begin!" said the judge.

"Okay Grovyle use Bullet Seed!" said Ash.

Grovyle unleashed a barrage of glowing yellow seeds at Entei.

"Entei counter with Flamethrower!" shouted Dante.

Entei unleashed a stream of yellow-orange fire which blocked the grass type attack and overpowered it.

"Quick Grovyle use Quick Attack to get away!" shouted Ash.

Grovyle then moved quickly to avoid the Flamethrower attack and got behind Entei.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted.

Grovyle then moved quickly, covered in white streaks and Entei turned only to get slammed in the side, sliding across the field.

"Entei are you okay?" said Dante getting a grunt for a response. "Good now use Fire Spin!"

Entei roared and let out a ball of fire surrounded with orange energy and sent it heading straight towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle cut it with Leaf Blade!" said Ash.

Grovyle's leaves glowed green and then the grass type leaped and sliced the fire attack in half.

"Got you, now Entei Flamethrower!" said Dante.

Entei reared its head back and fired a big stream of fire at Grovyle and landed a direct hit.

Grovyle groaned in pain as the attack dealt a lot of damage and it doubled since it was super effective.

"Grovyle! I know you're in a lot of pain and it hurts but I need you to power on through and use Focus Punch!" said Ash loudly.

Grovyle growled loudly and then expelled the flames with will alone and then came charging at Entei with its fist glowing white.

"What the hell?" said Dante.

Grovyle kept running and running and then it jumped high into the air.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It shouted as it cocked its fist and then landed direct contact right in Entei's face, sending it flying and it landed on its feet.

Entei let out a big roar as its power rose drastically.

"Uh-oh.." said Ash.

"Oh boy now you've done it," said Dante.

Entei was glowing red as its power radiated all around.

Grovyle was panting hard, it had put a lot of power into that Focus Punch and now it was drained of energy and could barely move.

"Entei finish this with Fire Blast!" shouted Dante.

Entei then fired a red orb that transformed into a kanji symbol of fire which slammed right into Grovyle hard.

"Grovyle no!" said Ash.

Grovyle was getting cooked by the attack and when it was done it leaned forward and fell to the ground beaten and with swirly eyes.

"Grovyle is unable to battle. Entei is the winner!" said the judge raising the red flag.

"That was surprising folks, Grovyle had speed on its side but Entei's sheer strength and power has claimed victory!" Said the announcer.

"Grovyle return!" said Ash recalling his Pokémon.

"You did great out there, you got some hits in. Take a long rest," he said.

Entei growled as it readied for the next opponent.

"Okay Corphish I choose you!" said Ash.

And out came Corphish, battle ready and swinging its claws.

"Alright Corphish, Grovyle has landed some hits on Entei but don't lower your guard it's really strong," said Ash.

"Phish!" said Corphish.

Corphish faced Entei and Entei growled.

"Begin!" shouted the judge.

"Entei use Flamethrower!" said Dante.

Entei unleashed a stream of fire at Corphish.

"Corphish counter with Bubble Beam!" shouted Ash.

Corphish launched a jet of light blue bubbles and intercepted Flamethrower, causing an explosion.

"Use Flame Wheel!" said Dante.

"Use Dig!" said Ash.

Corphish quickly dug underground just as Entei came charging in a wheel of fire only to stop in place.

"Where did it go?" Dante asked as Corphish was nowhere to be seen.

Entei tried to guess where Corphish will pop out from but didn't notice it was right underneath it.

"NOW!" said Ash.

From underneath came Corphish, breaking through the ground and delivering a strong punch with its claw right in Entei's abdomen, sending it flying in the air.

"Now follow it up with Crabhammer!" said Ash.

Corphish kept going and slammed its glowing claw into Entei's face, sending it to the ground hard.

Entei groaned in pain from that last attack but pushed it aside and got back on its feet.

'Oh man, Entei took a lot of damage from that combo attack. But I'm on to Ash's strategy now.' Dante thought.

Ash had never felt this excited in a long time. It looked like he was going to win the match, but like all battles, it ain't over till the last move is used.

"Corphish use Dig again!" shouted Ash and Corphish dug underground once more.

"Not this time Ash, Entei let's shake things up, use Earthquake!" shouted Dante.

"WHAT?!" said Ash.

Entei got on its hind legs and then slammed its front legs firmly on the ground, strongly shaking up the stadium.

Everyone held on as the ground shook violently. Corphish who was underground was taking a lot of damage from the attack, frantically digging its way up to escape the Earthquake. However, once it was out and exposed, Dante made his move.

"Entei finish this with Hyper beam!" he shouted.

"Corphish look out!" Ash shouted.

But it was too late as Entei opened its mouth and fired a powerful beam of orange energy at Corphish, striking it hard and sending it straight into the wall behind Ash.

"Corphish!" screamed Ash looking at his Pokémon in the wall.

Corphish tried to get out and had enough strength to get out of the wall but then fell down to the ground with swirly eyes on its face.

"Corphish is unable to battle, Entei is the winner," said the judge raising the red flag.

"Well folks that was surprising! Entei wins again, despite receiving damaging attacks from Corphish! This is one tough Pokémon!" The announcer said.

Brock and Max were surprised; even with type advantage, Entei was able to stop Corphish and beat it and it looked like Ash was getting pushed into a corner.

May saw this too and hoped Ash could pull a victory with 2 Pokémon left.

"Corphish return!" Ash said recalling it.

"You did very good you got some hard hits in, take a long rest," he said.

Ash now had to pick which one to send in next, he looked at Entei and saw that it was getting a bit worn out but still had a lot of power left.

"Pikachu!"

Ash saw Pikachu wanting to fight, but Ash knew that even with speed you needed power as well so he decided against it.

"Sorry buddy, but this time you sit this one out," said Ash.

Ash picked up Pikachu and walked over to give him to May.

"Watch over Pikachu for me," he said before turning back.

"I will," replied May.

"Don't worry Pikachu, Ash will win!" she said making the yellow mouse feel a bit better.

Ash then took out his last Pokéball.

"Time to fight fire with fire, I choose you!" Ash said throwing the ball.

Out came one of Ash's strongest Pokémon, Charizard who let out a very loud roar as it appeared. The fire on its tail burned brightly as the Kanto starter unleashed some fire from its mouth to show off its power.

"Okay Charizard listen up! Entei is one tough Pokémon so don't hold back understand?" said Ash.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Charizard roared in agreement.

Charizard and Entei locked onto each other and got ready to duke it out.

'Well folks, the battle is heating up! Entei took out 2 of Ash's Pokémon but took some heavy hits in the process but is still standing, now its fire vs fire with Charizard taking to the scene. Can Charizard help Ash win with the blaze of glory or be dealt the hands of defeat? Stay tuned!'

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well that ends part 1 of this.**

**Sorry to split this in 2 but I got another story to finish.**

**But don't worry I'll have part 2 in the works.**

**Now until February this story is on Hiatus.**

**Well that's it for now I'm out.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone how's it been?**

**Now here's Part 2 and the finale of Ash vs Dante's battle.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 6: Ash vs Dante Kanto vs Sinnoh Part 4 the Conclusion Part 2**

* * *

'Last time, Dante sent out his last Pokémon Entei, a legendary and it lived up to its rep, it defeated Grovyle and Corphish but had taken some powerful hits in the process. Ash decided to fight fire with fire and sent out Charizard and now it was fire vs fire and who will come out on top?'

"Begin!" said the judge.

(Cue the Pokémon trainer battle remix)

"Entei use Flamethrower!" said Dante.

"Charizard use your own Flamethrower!" said Ash.

The two Pokémon unleashed a big stream of fire at each other and collided creating a big explosion.

"Entei move in with Flame Wheel!" shouted Dante.

Entei came charging, cloaked in a wheel of fire.

"Not this time! Charizard intercept with Skull Bash!" shouted Ash.

Charizard moved quickly and aimed its head while being covered in a white aura.

The two came to blows and they were sent flying back.

"Charizard are you okay?" said Ash. Charizard grunted in response. "Good now use Take Down!" he said.

Charizard took off with great speed and charged for Entei.

"Two can play that game! Entei use Take Down as well!" said Dante.

Entei charged at Charizard with a lot of power as well.

The two then collided and it became a match of strength.

Both Pokémon were locked in a standstill and dug their feet into the ground trying to overpower the other. But they were stubborn and refused to give an inch.

"Come on Charizard!" shouted Ash.

"Don't give in Entei!" shouted Dante.

Both Pokémon didn't budge until Entei started glowing.

"Entei use Hyper Beam!" said Dante.

Entei was about to unleash one of its strongest attacks.

"Charizard quick get out of the way!" shouted Ash.

Charizard then backed off and took to the air in time.

"Fire!" said Dante and Entei fired the normal type attack at Charizard.

"Dodge it!" said Ash and Charizard moved out of the way in time.

Just then Ash noticed some green vapor coming from Charizard's mouth and thought for a moment.

"Can it be?" he thought.

"Entei are you alright?" said Dante and the legendary nodded.

'Damn that was good, Entei can't launch another Hyper Beam and its starting to get really worn out, I better finish this quick.' Dante thought.

Ash then took out his Pokédex and looked up what Charizard had learned and was surprised that it could use that move now.

"Entei use Flame Wheel!" said Dante.

Entei charged in while covered in a wheel of fire once again.

"Charizard dodge that and use Dragon Breath!" said Ash.

"WHAT?!" said Dante, Max, May and Brock.

Charizard flew over Entei and then turned around and expelled a green and yellow beam from its mouth and struck Entei from behind.

Entei roared in pain from the attack and felt parts of its body was becoming paralyzed, slowing its movements, but it was far from being down and out.

"Entei I know it hurts but you've got to do one last Hyper Beam!" said Dante.

Entei felt the pain but it gathered all of its energy for one last attack.

"I don't think so Dante! Quick Charizard grab Entei before it attacks!" said Ash.

Charizard roared as it flew towards Entei and grabbed it and flew in the air with it.

"Crap! Entei use Fire Spin!" said Dante worriedly.

Entei then used the attack and trapped itself and Charizard in the fiery vortex.

"Charizard use Submission!" said Ash.

Charizard then started spinning very fast not only blowing the fire spin away but doing some damage to Entei along with itself in the process.

Entei was so stunned that it couldn't use any moves.

Dante looked on in frustration and Ash knew it was time for the finisher.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss!" said Ash.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Charizard bellowed and began spinning around, zooming back down and tossing Entei to the ground for more damage, using the momentum of the dive.

Entei was slammed to the ground, shaking the place up and Charizard landed to watch.

When the dust settled, Entei was up but panting hard.

Charizard was panting as well from taking some damage.

Both Dante and Ash gritted their teeth hoping that their Pokémon can go on.

Entei slowly turned its head to Dante and looked at him.

'So do you think that he's worthy?' Dante asked with telepathy.

Entei slowly nodded.

"I see. Well, let's finish this," Dante said. "Entei finish this with Flamethrower!"

Entei let out one last stream of fire with its remaining energy.

"Charizard finish this with Dragon Rage!" said Ash.

Charizard then fired an orange ball from its mouth and intercepted the fire type attack, causing an explosion.

"Now use Take Down!" said Ash.

Charizard flew through the smoke and slammed into Entei hard.

Entei skidded roughly across the field and eventually slid to a stop. It looked at Charizard and then Ash before nodding and then without saying anything it fell on its side with swirly eyes.

(End music)

Everyone was shocked to see a legendary Pokémon defeated.

Even the judge was surprised but soon regained his focus.

"Entei is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner! Since all 6 of Dante's Pokémon are defeated that means the winner of the Hoenn league is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" he said raising the green flag.

"UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS! ASH HAS DEFEATED ENTEI AND WON THE HOENN LEAGUE!" shouted the announcer.

Everyone exploded in applause as Ash has won the match and they applauded for Dante as well for his performance.

Ash was stiff as a statue because he had won, it was the first time he had won a league and now he didn't know how to react.

"You won Ash!" said May hugging him from behind and Pikachu jumping on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek against his.

Dante smirked and raised his ball.

"Entei return!" he said and the Pokémon went back in. "That was an awesome battle, take a nice long rest," he said.

He then walked over to Ash and held out his hand.

"Come on Champion don't keep your fans waiting," Dante said getting Ash out of his trance.

"What?" said Ash.

"You won Ash." Said Dante.

"I won?" he said to himself.

"I WON THE HOENN LEAGUE!" he shouted, the realization finally setting in.

His Charizard roared in joy and so did Pikachu.

"I look forward to battling you again," said Dante with a smile.

Ash accepted his hand and agreed.

A while later at the Pokémon Center, Ash and Dante had their teams looked over and treated and Nurse Joy came out with their Pokéballs.

After getting their Pokémon, they headed back to the stadium for the ceremony.

At the ceremony, Ash was presented with the winner's trophy by Charles Goodshow while everyone applauded Ash for his battles and Dante for giving it his all.

"Well Ash you have won the league and now you have the right to challenge the Champion League." said Charles.

"Champion League?" said Ash.

"I can explain that," said Dante. "The Champion League is a tournament where the winner of the respective Pokémon league can go and challenge the elite 4 and defeat them and you earned a chance of challenging the champion for the title shot," he said.

"Wow!" said Ash.

"But the Elite Four and the champion are very strong so you have to be stronger as well." Dante continued.

Ash felt excited and thought about challenging them when Charles spoke up.

"Sorry boy, but the Elite Four and the champion are busy for a while, so you'll have to wait," he said.

Ash understood.

After the ceremony ended, the Hoenn League was over and everyone headed back to their homes, Charizard then flew back to Johto to train some more and Ash got Glalie and Swellow back.

After saying goodbye to Tyson and Morrison, Ash and the others boarded the ship back to Petalburg.

"Hey room for one more?" said Dante coming up.

"You want to come Dante?" said Brock.

"Yeah and also I got some things to discuss with Professor Oak," he said.

"Sure come on board," said Ash.

Dante then came on board and their ship soon departed with the heroes making their way home.

Meanwhile in Kanto…

Jessie, James and Meowth landed their mech on the outskirts of Fuchsia City to refuel.

Luckily for them, there was an abandoned warehouse with the fuel needed, but it was guarded by a wild Crobat.

"It looks very strong, I'll catch it!" said Jessie before James held his hand out.

"No I'll do it Jessie," said James.

Jessie was about to object when she looked into James' eyes and understood.

"Watch our flank," he said taking out a Pokéball.

"Weezing go!" said James and out came the poison gas Pokémon.

Crobat started off with Shadow Ball and hurled the shadowy blob at Weezing.

"Weezing dodge and use Sludge attack!" said James.

Weezing moved to the right and fired some sludge at Crobat, but Crobat avoided it and went on the offensive. The flying type flew at Weezing while covered in white streaks and James knew it was Aerial Ace.

"Dodge!" he said and Weezing moved out of the way.

"Now Weezing use Will-O-Wisp!" said James.

"What?" said Jessie and Meowth.

Weezing then fired a sinister white-blue flame at Crobat which managed to hit it and now it had a burn, taking some damage over time.

But Crobat wasn't done yet, it flapped its wings and launched a barrage of razor sharp glowing white blades at Weezing and landed a direct hit.

"That was Air Cutter!" said Jessie.

Weezing shook it off and got serious.

Crobat was using Aerial Ace again but this time James was ready. He had Weezing dodge it and watch it coming around.

"Now Weezing use Thunderbolt!" said James.

Weezing started spinning very fast and then fired a blast of electricity at Crobat which dealt a lot of damage and it went down.

James then took out a black and yellow Pokéball.

"Now go Ultra Ball!" he said throwing it.

The ball hit Crobat and turned red and went inside, the ball shook while flashing a red light. James looked on, hopeful it would work, after a few seconds passed the ball went ding and it was caught.

"I caught a Crobat!" said James.

Jessie and Meowth jumped with joy.

Soon they got the fuel, refueled the mech and set course for HQ, now with a new Crobat that they would soon present to Giovanni.

Things have got a bit more interesting.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Well that ends the battle and Ash has won the league.**

**Now he's heading back to rest before heading for the Battle Frontier.**

**Now he'll catch some Pokémon while traveling and also he'll begin experiencing some changes within himself.**

**Also Dante will ask Oak about something and I've decided to let Brock have 2 girlfriends the other one will be a surprise.**

**Also Ash will stay a week in Pallet before setting off again.**

**And before you ask yes he will catch some legendary Pokémon but which ones will be a surprise.**

**Now as I said this story will be on hiatus until Feb.**

**Now with that said I got some stories to finish excuse me.**

**Well that's all I have to say**

**So R and R no flames and no insults**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone how's it going?

Looks like we're in February now.

Now without delay on with the story.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 7: Path to Home and the Start of a New Frontier Part 1

* * *

After arriving in Petalburg City, Ash and the others headed for the gym in the city which is May and Max's home.

When they got there they were greeted by Norman and Caroline.

"Welcome home dears," said Caroline hugging her kids.

May and Max hugged back and then they hugged Norman.

"Congrats on winning the league Ash," said Norman, patting him on the back.

"Thanks Norman," Ash said rubbing his head.

"Why don't you all come in for dinner?" said Caroline.

"Of course!" said Brock.

Soon everyone went in, introduced Norman and Caroline to Dante and they had a big dinner.

Max, Brock, Norman and Caroline were shocked to see Ash and May eating like machines but they were even more shocked to see Dante eating like that as well.

"Dante has one big appetite." said Max and the others nodded.

After dinner, everyone went to the green house and May let out her Pokémon to explore and walk around.

"So Ash what are you going to do next?" asked Norman.

"I think I'll head back to Pallet Town and rest for a week before setting off again," said Ash.

"We're taking a plane back to Vermillion city in Kanto tomorrow at 2," said Brock.

"And what about you Dante?" asked Norman.

"I'm going with Ash so I can speak with Professor Oak," he answered.

Soon everyone changed into their night clothes and went to bed.

The next morning after everyone washed up and got dressed and had some breakfast, Norman and Caroline took Ash, Brock and Dante to the airport to catch their plane.

At the terminal…

* * *

"You three have a safe journey," said Caroline.

"We will," said Brock.

Ash and Max said goodbye to one other and Ash turned to leave when May appeared in front of him.

"May..." said Ash.

May didn't say a word she just ran into Ash and hugged him.

Ash was surprised by this but he hugged back.

Dante brought a finger to his lips telling the others to be quiet, Norman led Caroline and Max away while Brock went to the gate to board.

"I'll see you around," said Ash as he got May to let go.

May then kissed Ash on the cheek and left to join her family, leaving a stunned Ash behind.

"Come on lover boy let's go," said Dante pushing him forward as Pikachu jumped on his head.

Soon they boarded the plane and flew back to Kanto.

A few hours went by and soon they were back in Kanto, landing in Vermillion City.

After they got off, they went to a Pokémon center to rest and Dante made some swaps to his team, then they left and came to a fork in the road.

"Well Pewter City is this way and Pallet Town is the other way," said Brock.

"Okay we'll cut through Viridian City to get there faster." Said Dante.

"Well then take care Brock," said Ash.

"See ya around," said Brock as they exchanged handshakes.

Brock went one way and Ash and Dante went the other.

Soon the friends went their separate ways and now their paths will go to where new things are on the horizon.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth flew their mech until they were in the rocky landscapes and soon they were nearing the base.

"Attention mech, you're in Team Rocket airspace, identify yourselves or get blasted off!" The radio suddenly came to life.

"This is Jessie, James and Meowth requesting to land, we have brought back some rare Pokémon," said Jessie.

"Permission granted. Land in front of the gate and present your finds to the boss." The radio ended.

They soon arrived at HQ and landed their mech.

They stepped out and carried their Pokéball haul straight to their leader.

At the top floor was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket and former gym leader, who sat on his chair, stroking the head of his Persian while looking over his growing syndicate when the intercom buzzed.

"Yes?" he said annoyed.

"Sir there is a Jessie, James and Meowth who claims they have their report of the Hoenn region and that they have brought you something."

"Hmph, send them in," he said.

He turned around and from the door opening was the trio themselves and they brought their Pokémon to give.

"These are the Pokémon we captured in Hoenn sir," said Jessie.

"Hmm I see, this is promising," Giovanni said with a growing grin.

James then came forward with an Ultra Ball.

"What is this?" he asked with Persian looking curious as well.

"We caught this in a warehouse near Fuchsia City," said James.

James tossed it and out came Crobat.

"Ah a Crobat, this is quite rare," Giovanni said.

"This Crobat is for you sir in case you need to make a getaway," said James.

James then gave the ball to Giovanni and Crobat flew to him.

"I must say you three have surprised me. Bringing me these Ekans and Koffing along with Crobat will help this organization grow," he said.

This made Jessie, James and Meowth happy.

"You three will be rewarded," he said.

"All right!" said the trio.

"Now continue Team Rocket's mission." He ordered.

"Sir!" they said and they left.

Giovanni then turned his chair around and held the Ultra Ball in his hand.

"I have to say, those fools really have surprised me. They brought me some rare Pokémon and also they got me one to use. Let's hope they can keep up with my expectations," he said.

After the trio left the office, they ran into Cassidy and Butch who were on a mission from Professor Namba and soon left headquarters.

They vowed to be a new Team Rocket machine and to capture rare Pokémon, starting with the one that eludes them; Pikachu.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Out on the plains, Ash and Dante were resting by a river eating some food along with Pikachu when a Pokemon popped out of the water. It was a Poliwag.

"Hey a Poliwag!" said Ash.

Dante pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it.

'Poliwag the Tadpole Pokémon. It has no arms but its strong tail makes it a strong swimmer.'

Just then, Poliwag jumped out of the water and had a determined look on its face.

"Looks like it wants to battle us, so Ash want to team up and catch it?" said Dante.

"You bet! Let's go Pikachu," said Ash.

"PIKA!" said the mouse Pokémon, getting into battle mode.

"Since Poliwag is a water type and Ash picked electric, then grass will help as well, go Sceptile!" said Dante.

"Sceptile!" called the forest Pokémon coming out of its ball.

"Wow, I never thought you'd have a Sceptile," said Ash.

"There's a lot of pokemon I've yet to reveal yet. Now let's focus," said Dante.

Poliwag started the battle by firing Water Gun at the duo.

"Dodge it!" they said and the Pokémon dodged.

"Sceptile counter with Bullet seed!" said Dante.

Sceptile fired a barrage of yellow glowing seeds at Poliwag who stopped it by blocking with its tail.

This give Ash an advantage.

"Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!" he shouted.

Pikachu moved quickly with a white streak behind him and slammed into Poliwag, dealing some damage.

Poliwag skated across the field and retaliated with Bubble Beam.

"Sceptile intercept!" said Dante.

Sceptile got in front of Pikachu and took the hit.

"Pikachu jump and use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu ran on top of Sceptile's back and jumped high into the air.

"PIKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he shouted, unleashing a blast of electricity at Poliwag which dealt a lot of damage.

Poliwag recoiled harshly in pain but it refused to give up, it stood its ground and called upon all the energy it could muster to stay up. Then, something interesting happened as it began to glow.

"It's evolving!" said Ash.

And he was right, Poliwag started to get bigger and rounder, hands came out and its tail vanished and when the glow vanished there stood Poliwhirl.

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

'Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon, and the evolved form of Poliwag.

Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, but it is even more agile in water.'

Poliwhirl then launched forward and used a new move on Pikachu, Mega Punch.

Pikachu got sent flying but regained his footing.

"Okay things just got a bit more tricky," said Dante.

Poliwhirl then used another new move which was Ice Punch and landed it on Sceptile, dealing a lot of damage.

"Sceptile are you okay?" asked Dante getting a grunt in response.

"Alright Ash, it's time for a combo I like to call Solar Lightning," said Dante.

"Okay?" said Ash sounding interested.

"Now follow my lead," said Dante.

"Sceptile use thunder punch!" he said.

Sceptile moved in with an electric charged fist and struck Poliwhirl dead on, dealing some damage and paralyzing it, stopping it from moving.

"Okay that's phase one now onto phase 2 use Sunny Day!" shouted Dante.

Sceptile then shot a yellow orb into the sky and the sun got brighter.

"Now Sceptile get ready to fire," said Dante.

Ash noticed that the bulbs on Sceptile's back were glowing and he realized which move does that.

"Okay Ash I need Pikachu to use Thunder the moment Sceptile fires got it?" said Dante and Ash nodded.

Soon Sceptile was charged and ready.

"NOW use Solar Beam!" said Dante.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" said Ash.

Sceptile fired a powerful yellow beam from its mouth and Pikachu unleashed a huge blast of electricity at Poliwhirl.

The two attacks merged and slammed into Poliwhirl, dealing a huge amount of damage. Poliwhirl tried its hardest to hang on but couldn't take it and went down swiftly.

"Here Ash use this," Dante handed Ash an Ultra Ball.

"Thanks," he said.

"Okay then Ultra Ball go!" he said throwing.

The ball hit Poliwhirl then shot a red laser at it and went in.

The ball shook while flashing a red light for a few seconds before coming to a stop with the red light still showing.

Ash picked up the ball.

"Alright I caught Poliwhirl!" said Ash.

Ash noticed the red light on the ball.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"Well you have 6 Pokémon Ash. What are you going to do?" said Dante.

Ash then took out his Pokédex and pressed a button to have it sent to Oak's lab and the ball teleported soon after.

"Well with that done let's head out," said Dante.

After recalling Sceptile, the two headed for Pallet.

To be continued…

* * *

Well that ends this chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Now the next one will be good.

Now the next one will be the intro to the battle frontier

Now if you excuse me I gotta bounce.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**Well April is coming to an end and May is right around the corner.**

**Now here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 8: Path to Home and the Start of a New Frontier Part 2**

* * *

After a lot of walking, Ash and Dante arrived in Viridian City. They headed for the nearest Pokémon Center which was the big one that Ash visited when he first started out.

They gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy and she took them to be treated as Ash and Dante went to the phone and called Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor Oak!" said Ash.

"Oh Ash how are you boy?" asked the Professor.

"Doing good we just arrived in Viridian City," said Ash.

"You're in Viridian City already?" said the Professor.

"Yeah we're just resting up before heading back to Pallet Town," said Ash.

"That's good by the way I received an Ultra Ball with a Poliwhirl in it and the computer said it was from you." asked Oak.

"Yes the Poliwhirl is mine thanks to Dante helping me out when it was a Poliwag," said Ash.

"How's it getting along with the other Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"Very well. It even helps your Bulbasaur keep the peace," replied Oak.

"That's great!" said Ash. "We'll be there in a few hours take care." He waved the Professor goodbye and hung up.

Just then, Nurse Joy came out with their Pokémon.

They collected them and were about to leave when Nurse Joy ran up to them and kissed them on the cheek.

"Hope to see you again," she said with a smile as she went back to work.

Ash and Dante placed their hands on their cheeks that Nurse Joy kissed and they blushed.

"Wow," The two said and walked out of the center.

* * *

As they continued to walk, they found themselves in front of the gym which was rebuilt after it had collapsed last time.

"Wow they rebuilt it!" said Ash.

"It looks great," said Dante.

"You two must be Pokémon trainers..." said a voice.

Coming up to them was a red sports car and coming out was a portly man with brown curly hair, wearing dark blue sunglasses, wearing a Hawaiian blue shirt, white shorts, white shoes and a red PokéNav around his wrist.

The two teens nodded in response to the unknown man.

"So you must be here for a badge right?" asked the older male.

"No I already got this badge," said Ash.

"Yeah maybe later but not right now." Added Dante.

"So you two must be really good," said the man.

"I'd say we are but who are you?" asked Dante.

"The name's Scott." The man introduced himself.

"I'm Ash and this is Dante," Ash introduced.

"You two must be amazing trainers, maybe you two would be good enough for the Battle Frontier..." said Scott.

"What's the Battle Frontier?" asked Ash.

But before Scott could answer, there was a sound of a scream and a crash coming from behind them.

There was an elderly woman with a bike who crashed into a wall with some groceries.

All three went over to see what happened.

"Hey are you alright?" said Ash as he offer his hand to help.

"I'm fine, thanks for the help young man. I took that turn too fast and got knocked off and I'm glad I didn't land on the tomatoes," she said.

"Let me take that," said Ash getting some of the bags.

"I'll carry this inside." said Scott picking up the bike.

"Well thank you just put it anywhere inside the gym," she said.

"Here? You mean you work for the Viridian gym?" asked Ash.

"Yes I've been here for several months already as the new gym leader," she replied making Ash and Dante shocked.

"I'm Agatha young men nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

The four went into the gym and put the food and bike up and then headed for the arena and when they got there it was different.

"This looks different than the last time I was here," said Ash.

"It's amazing what a new coat of paint will do," stated Agatha.

"Yeah." Agreed Ash.

"So Scott what have you been up to? Found any potential trainers at Seafoam islands?" asked Agatha.

"I would tell you but that's classified," said Scott.

"Oh you and your top secret shenanigans." Laughed Agatha.

"So Ash, Dante have you two come for a gym battle?" She asked them.

"No I already got this gym's badge." said Ash.

"I'll pass maybe next time." Added Dante.

"Then forget about badges. Why not battle Agatha for fun?" said Scott.

"Really we can battle?" Ash said excitedly.

"Well I could use a challenge," said Agatha. "I had two challengers yesterday and had beaten both without batting an eye, I'm not saying I'm all that but I definitely could battle someone who can give me a run for my money."

"Well I made it to the finals of the Evergrande Conference in the Hoenn League," said Ash.

"And I was the other finalist," Dante commented.

This got both Agatha and Scott impressed.

"So Ash and Dante can I fancy you two a battle?" said Agatha.

"I'm up for it. And you, Dante?" said Ash.

"Sure gives me a chance to strengthen my skills," said Dante. "How about a 2 on 1?"

"I like that, say Scott care to help and be the judge?" said Agatha.

"Sure thing." He answered.

Soon everyone took their places at the battlefield.

"This battle will begin with one Pokémon each," said Scott.

"Alright then Pikachu go!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he leaped onto the field.

"A Pikachu how interesting, that means I'll use Gengar go!" said Agatha throwing her Pokéball and out came the shadow Pokémon.

"Gengar!" it said.

"Oh wow a Gengar," said Ash in awe, getting out his Pokédex and scanning it.

'**Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. The evolved form of Haunter. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal. It is happy when it scares people, smiling wickedly in the dark.'**

"A Gengar huh. It's been a while since I faced one and now to battle it again will be quite a challenge," said Dante picking up his Pokéball.

"Houndoom! I choose you!" said Dante.

Out came the dark Pokémon with its long curved horns and tough menacing aura oozing out of him.

Ash then scanned Houndoom.

'**Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper.'**

"Wow your Houndoom looks really strong Dante," said Ash.

"Thanks I've got three of them." Said Dante.

Houndoom stared dangerously at Gengar as he took position and so did Pikachu.

'_After returning to Kanto, Ash and Dante met a man named Scott who talked about the Battle Frontier and then they were challenged to a battle with Agatha, the Viridian City Gym Leader who was really a member of the Kanto Elite will happen next? Find out as the journey continues!'_

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Well that ends this Chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long family stuff.**

**But here's the new chapter.**

**When you got stories to do and new ideas popped in your head it's hard to juggle them.**

**Now the next one will have the battle and then Ash will head home.**

**Now I'll get back on this as soon I finished 4 total drama stories.**

**Also I have uploaded a new chapter of the black night of Castlevania check it out.**

**Well that's it for now I better get going and finish the Total Drama stories.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults.**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**Now here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 9: Path to Home and the Start of a New Frontier Part 3**

* * *

_'Last time, Ash and Dante arrived back in Kanto with Brock before heading for Pallet Town, along the way they met Scott and Agatha and they were challenged by her to a battle. It was Pikachu and Houndoom vs Gengar now how will the battle end?'_

"Let the battle begin!" said Scott.

"Okay Pikachu use your quick attack!" said Ash.

"PIKA!" Pikachu took off with speed with white streaks behind it, charging at Gengar before going through it not landing a hit.

"PIKA!?" he exclaimed as Gengar smirked.

"Oh right! Normal type moves don't work on Ghost Pokémon," said Ash smacking his forehead.

"How can you forget that? Gengar use Shadow Ball!" said Agatha.

Gengar formed a black ball in its hands covered in blue electricity and fired it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu jumped out of the way and then charged up a blast of lightning at Gengar.

But Gengar simply became flat on the ground and avoided the attack and got behind Pikachu.

"Pikachu turn and use Iron Tail!" shouted Ash.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU-PIKA!" said Pikachu as his tail turned silver and slammed Gengar into the wall.

This made Scott and Agatha impressed.

"Alright Pikachu!" said Ash.

"That's good Ash but don't get overconfident let me have a go," said Dante and Ash let him.

"Alright Houndoom use Odor Sleuth," said Dante.

"ARF!" he barked as he sniffed the arena and then found Gengar and barked loudly.

"Now fighting and normal type moves can be used on Gengar," said Dante "Houndoom use Shadow Ball!"

Houndoom formed a black ball in its mouth and fired at Gengar.

"Gengar dodge it!" said Agatha.

But it was too late and Gengar got hit but it was far from down.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail again!" said Ash.

Pikachu charged in with its tail once again glowing metallic silver.

"Use Double Team!" called Agatha.

"GEEENNNGAARRR!" it said making multiple copies of itself and surrounding the two Pokémon.

Pikachu and Houndoom looked around trying to find the real Gengar.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" called Agatha.

All the Gengar's began forming shadow balls.

Ash tried to figure out which one was the real Gengar and was about to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt but Dante stopped him.

"I've got an idea," he said "Pikachu jump on Houndoom."

Surprised but nodded Pikachu jumped onto Houndoom's back.

"Watch this Ash," said Dante. "Houndoom jump and use Fire Spin!"

Houndoom jumped high in the air and then unleashed a spiraling flame from its mouth and took out the copies leaving the real Gengar exposed.

Gengar then fired the Shadow Ball at them and Ash seized the chance.

"Pikachu jump and then use Iron Tail!" said Ash.

Pikachu then jumped from Houndoom and dived down with his tail glowing bright, hitting Gengar directly and sending it sliding across the floor.

"Wow right on the nose," said Scott.

Gengar then got back up but it had taken some damage.

"Pikachu finish this with Thunder!" said Ash.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAA…" said Pikachu as he was about to use Thunder when Agatha made her move and so did Dante.

"Gengar use Hypnosis!" she shouted.

"Houndoom get in front of Pikachu NOW!" shouted Dante.

Houndoom got in front of Pikachu in time just as Gengar used Hypnosis by sending images of its eyes to get to Pikachu but Houndoom got in the way to stop it.

"What?" Agatha said surprised.

Gengar's hypnosis hit Houndoom and it went to sleep.

"Now Ash!" said Dante.

"Pikachu do it!" shouted Ash.

"PIKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" And Pikachu unleashed a huge electric blast and hit Gengar making it shout in pain.

Then Houndoom woke up surprising Agatha.

"How?" she said surprised.

"Because of its ability Early Bird. While sleep moves does work on dark Pokémon thanks to Early Bird the time limit of it is shortened," said Dante.

"So Dream Eater won't work on Houndoom if it's awake." He added.

Agatha was in trouble now but kept her composure.

"Gengar use Shadow Punch!" she said.

"GENNGAR!" it said and fired a shadowy fist.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!" said Dante.

Houndoom let out a stream of fire that countered the Shadow Punch, stopping the attack.

Gengar was in trouble now and it was really exhausted.

"Pikachu/Houndoom!" said Ash and Dante. "Use Thunderbolt/Flamethrower!"

"PIKAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu fired a blast of lightning as Houndoom fired a stream of fire at the same time.

The Thunderbolt wrapped around the Flamethrower as the combo attacks slammed on Gengar hard, sending it flying into the wall. Gengar felt a lot of pain from the attacks and when it stopped Gengar fell to the floor and was on its back with swirly eyes.

"Gengar!" Agatha cried.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Pikachu and Houndoom win. Victories go to Ash and Dante!" said Scott raising his left hand.

"Alright!" said Ash and Dante hi-fiving each other as Pikachu and Houndoom smirked.

"Gengar are you okay?" asked Agatha.

Gengar got up slowly and nodded.

"You put up a good fight my friend now get a good rest," she said returning Gengar to its Pokéball.

Pikachu and Houndoom went to their trainers.

"You did great buddy!" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"You did great as well Houndoom I'm sure your friends will like to hear how you and Pikachu beat a Gengar," Said Dante.

Houndoom grunted in agreement.

"Good now get a good rest," Dante said returning Houndoom.

"Well I never thought that you two would beat me nice work to both of you. You showed me some creativity and gave a good battle," said Agatha.

"Thanks Agatha you put up a tough fight," said Ash.

"Well what do you expect when battling a member of the Elite Four," said Scott.

"The Elite Four?" said Ash surprised.

"That's right," replied Scott.

"The official Gym Leader hasn't arrived yet so I'm filling in as a substitute, I just thought if you knew it would intimate you," said Agatha.

"Yeah it would have," said Ash.

"But because you didn't know, you and Dante fought a good hard battle. You and Pikachu keep training and you'll go far." She continued.

"Thanks that's what we want too," Ash said with a smile.

"Pika-Pika!" said Pikachu.

Ash, Dante and Scott then left the gym, unaware that Team Rocket were in the balloon watching.

* * *

"I hate to admit it but that twerp's Pikachu is really something," said Jessie.

"Even one of the Elite Four recognize how strong it is." Added James.

"If we can snag that Pikachu and give it to the boss..." said Meowth.

"We have it made and finally get paid, what a blast!" they said.

"Wobbuffet!" said Wobbuffet.

They hid the balloon on the roof.

"Wow we were battling one of the Elite Four without knowing it," said Ash in awe with Pikachu agreeing with him.

"Are you still interested in the Battle Frontier I mentioned earlier?" asked Scott. "I should warn you that the trainers there are every bit strong as Agatha." He added.

"Sounds good to me," said Ash.

Team Rocket popped up and eavesdropped on them.

"Okay I'll explain how it works," said Scott. "The Battle Frontier is made up of 7 different battle facilities spread out through Kanto. Each of the 7 sites has a Frontier Brain, basically the same thing as a Gym Leader but very powerful. Challengers have to battle and defeat the Frontier Brain and earn that Frontier's symbol.." He continued.

"What's a Frontier symbol?" asked Ash.

"Sort of like a gym badge for that Frontier facility, but here's the catch, you'll be given the location of 6 facilities and only if you earn 6 frontiers symbols will you be given the location of the secret one; the seventh." Finished Scott.

"Hey, that sounds pretty cool to me!" said Ash.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," said Scott.

This made Team Rocket intrigued and that made them want to expand and conquer.

"Well Ash what do you say?" said Scott.

"Yep I'll do it!" answered Ash with Pikachu agreeing.

Just then a red claw came out and grabbed Pikachu and pulled him back to the roof where Team Rocket's balloon came up with Pikachu in tow.

"PIKACHU!" said Ash.

"Where did that come from?" said Scott.

Just then a familiar laugh came and Ash and Dante knew who it was.

* * *

"Prepare for trouble from the skies..."

"From beyond the stars a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as galaxy..."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus, there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..."

"Team Rocket will be there..."

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Chime chime!"

* * *

"Team Rocket!" said Ash angrily.

"Oh great not Giovanni's lackeys again," said Dante feeling his anger rising.

"Who are they?" said Scott.

"It's understandable that you didn't recognize us that's our new and improved team motto." said Jessie.

"So there you go!" said James.

"And here we go!" said the trio taking off.

"Stop!" said Ash running towards them.

Then a barrage of light blue 'S' shaped energy headed towards Team Rocket and cut the metal rope freeing Pikachu and Ash caught him in time.

"Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pika-pi!" said Pikachu.

Team Rocket gasped at their quarry getting away and wondered who did it.

It was Agatha and her Golbat using Air Cutter.

"Stealing pokémon isn't welcome here. You should leave while you have the chance." Agatha warned.

"And you should think twice before you threaten us!" replied Jessie "Go Seviper, Arbok!"

Out came the fang snake Pokémon Seviper and the cobra Pokémon Arbok.

"SEVIPER! CHARRBOKKAA!"

"Cacnea and Weezing! You too!" said James.

"Weezing! Cacnea!" Then Cacnea latched on to James.

"Stop it didn't this go out with the old Team Rocket?!" said James.

"Use Bite Seviper and Arbok use Poison Sting!" said Jessie.

Seviper moved in with its jaw open and Arbok fired multiple white darts from its mouth.

"Go Haunter!" said Dante.

"Haunter!" said the gas Pokémon.

"Haunter use Psychic on Arbok!" said Dante.

Haunter's eye glowed purple and stopped Poison Sting and then grabbed Arbok and sent it flying back to Jessie.

"Use Quick Attack Pikachu!" said Ash.

Pikachu moved with a white streak and avoided Bite and grabbed Seviper by the tail and threw it upwards.

"Now Thunderbolt Pikachu!." Ash said.

"PIKAACHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu fired a blast of electricity at Seviper and it hit Jessie and Arbok hit them as well.

"Whoa right in the kisser.." said Scott.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile and Weezing use sludge!" said James.

The spikes on Cacnea's arms glowed white and shot white, arrow-shaped streams of pins while Weezing spewed dark brown sludge from the mouth on its larger body.

"Use Supersonic Golbat!" said Agatha.

"Counter with Shadow Ball Haunter!" said Dante.

Golbat flew in front of Pikachu and released multiple transparent circles from its mouth, sending Pin Missile back to Team Rocket who panicked.

Haunter formed a dark ball in its hand and fired at the Sludge attack, stopping it and sending Weezing back to the balloon.

"Now use Air Cutter Golbat!" Shouted Agatha.

"Hit them with Thunderbolt Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Haunter Night Shade let's go!" shouted Dante.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body.

"HAUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Haunter fired black and red lasers from its eyes.

Golbat released light blue 'S' shaped energy disks from its mouth at Team Rocket's balloon.

Thunderbolt and Night Shade hit them while Air Cutter made a hole causing an explosion that send them flying.

"Why's new Team Rocket ending the same old way?" complained Jessie.

"I say out with the new and in with the old," said James.

"It's good to know that the more things change the more they stay the same.." Added Meowth.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they said before they vanished.

After dealing with them, Scott got back in his car and started it up.

"Hitting the road again already?" said Agatha.

"Yep the trainers won't come to the Battle Frontier by themselves I've gotta keep looking for them." Said Scott.

"They'll be contacting you soon Ash I know you'll be great." He added.

"Thanks I'm really happy I ran into you today Scott," said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"I'll be rooting for you and Pikachu too Ash," said Agatha.

"Thanks for your help Agatha," said Ash.

"I'll see you both again soon later!" said Scott as he drove off.

"Good bye!" said all three.

"The Battle Frontier yeah!" said Ash.

"Pika!" added Pikachu.

After saying goodbye to Agatha, Ash and Dante headed off for Pallet Town.

"Well Ash that was interesting," said Dante.

"I never thought we would battle one of the Elite Four" Said Ash.

"Yeah Agatha is one tough trainer," said Dante.

As they left Viridian City, they were in the wilderness and kept going until Dante noticed something Ash was seeming a little depressed.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Dante.

"Nothing," he said.

"Ash you can tell me," said Dante.

"Well.." Ash said as he told Dante.

'WHAT YOUR BIRTHDAY IS IN A FEW DAYS?!" shouted Dante and Ash nodded.

"Okay then time to arrive home in style!" said Dante taking out a Pokéball. "Go Onix!" Dante threw the ball and out came Onix who roared.

Dante got on top of Onix.

"Climb on!" said Dante.

Ash and Pikachu got on Onix as well.

"Hold on tight now. Onix head for Pallet Town and step on it!" said Dante.

Onix let out a big roar as it dug underground with Dante, Ash and Pikachu on it.

'_Well that was surprising. After winning the battle with Agatha with Dante's help, Ash has decided to take on the mysterious Battle Frontier, where the trainers there are even stronger than Gym Leaders. But while home beckons him, what will happen when he takes on the Battle Frontier? The answers are soon to come as the journey continues!'_

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter sorry it took so long.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now in the next 3 chapters Ash stays at home for a few days well one his birthday is coming up, two some of his old Pokémon is coming back but who? And three Dante wants to discuss something with Professor Oak.**

**Also when Ash goes up against Roland at the Battle Factory it will be a 3 on 3 battle.**

**Also after winning the knowledge symbol they will make a little detour to Vermilion city where Ash will battle Surge again and also capture Gengar.**

**Also I forgot to mention that Max is 9 in my story so when Ash goes off to train for the champion league in Hoenn he'll be 10.**

**Also here's the harem list I got so far it's Misty, May, Dawn, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Erika, Sabrina, Melody, Anabel and many more…**

**Oh one more thing this story will be on temporary hiatus until my total drama stories is done.**

**Well that's all for now I'm out**

**So R and R no flames and no insults.**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**

**Also i like to thank Jay1414 for being a awesome beta reader**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**Now here's the next Pokémon chapter**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 10: A Recharge at Home and a Birthday Bash Part 1**

* * *

'_Last time: After returning to Kanto, Ash and Dante made their way to Pallet Town with a stop at Viridian City, where they met Scott who told them about the Battle Frontier. They also met Agatha, who was the temporary Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four who challenged them to a 2 on 1 battle and they won. After dealing with Team Rocket, Ash and Dante continue their way back when Ash told him that his birthday was in a few days. Dante decided to get home quick so he got Onix out and they rode it all the way back underground.'_

Ash and Dante rode on Onix underground all the way to Pallet Town and they went at 50 miles an hour and it was about 15 minutes until Dante said something.

"Okay I think we're at your house," Said Dante.

"Are you sure?" asked Ash.

"Well let's find out, go up Onix!" said Dante.

Onix then tunneled up until they popped up from underground and saw that they have arrived at Ash's home.

"Well we're at your house," said Dante.

They got off Onix and Dante returned Onix to its Pokéball and they went inside.

"Hey I'm home!" shouted Ash.

"I'll be right down honey!" called Delia.

"Welcome home Ash, it's been a while huh? Hi there Pikachu," said Misty.

"Uh hi.." Ash said surprised as Pikachu jumped onto Misty. "It's been a long time Misty."

"Professor Oak told me you were coming home so I come by and say hello," said Misty.

"We all missed you Ash." said Delia coming in.

She was followed by Professor Oak.

"Hey there how're you doing Ash," he said.

"Hi Professor Oak I'm great!" said Ash.

"Azurill. Azurill," said the Polka Dot Pokémon.

"Wow an Azurill!" said Ash as he watched Misty picked it up.

"Isn't it the cutest? Tracey gave it to me when it was an egg, I brought it over so Professor Oak could see it," said Misty.

"It is pretty cute," said Ash rubbing its head.

"Azurill!"

Delia was happy Ash was home and she told him that she made all his favorite meals and that made him and Pikachu happy.

"Mr. Mime!" Out came Mr. Mime with some food.

"Hey Mr. Mime good to see you as well," said Ash.

"Mime, mime," it said happily.

"Oh who's this friend of yours Ash?" asked Misty.

"Oh this is Dante he comes from Sinnoh and he's the one I beat in the Hoenn League," said Ash.

"Nice to meet you," he said and they said it to him as well.

"Well then let's eat!" said Ash.

"Pika-Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Oh well some things never change, I was hoping to hear some of your traveling stories first," said Misty.

"Plenty of time for that after we eat!" said Ash changing shoes when they heard a car horn.

Ash opened a door to find Max and Professor Birch in a jeep.

"Look who I found?" said Max.

"Hello there," said Professor Birch.

"It's Max and Professor Birch!" said Ash excited.

Soon everyone went in and enjoyed the food.

After finishing eating, they went to the living room where Ash told them of his time in Hoenn and how he made it to the finals and went up against Dante and his Entei. They were amazed and Ash showed them the trophy he won which Delia placed on a shelf where anyone could look, but Ash kept the parts of May kissing him to himself as he didn't want to make things weird, also he was starting to see Misty in a different light and his heart beat went a little faster.

"So Ash what did you do on your way home?" asked Max.

"Well after we arrived back, we split from Brock and headed to Viridian City and along the way we came across a Poliwag and me and Dante teamed up to catch it and in the process it evolved into a Poliwhirl and it was tough but thanks to Dante's tricks we caught it," said Ash.

"You caught a Poliwhirl?" said Misty with an amazed glint in her eyes.

"Yep," answered Ash.

"Here's proof," said Professor Oak handing Ash the ultra-ball.

Ash then tossed the ball in the air and it opened and out came the tadpole Pokémon flexing its arms.

"Wow Ash I never thought you'd catch such an amazing water Pokémon!" said Misty.

"Uh thanks Misty," Ash said rubbing his head as a small blush appeared on his face.

"So what happened next?" asked Delia.

"Well we made a little stop at Viridian City and then we were challenged to a battle with Agatha of the Elite Four and she was tough! Her Gengar was strong but Dante and I managed to win, then we dealt with Team Rocket and then we came home on Dante's Onix." Finished Ash.

"You two took on and beat one of the Elite Four?" Max said.

"Yeah and it was really fun!" said Dante.

Ash kept telling of his adventures in Hoenn and it soon got late as night came.

"Well it's getting late everyone," said Ash.

Max pouted as everyone else got up.

"Oh Professor there's something I'd like to discuss with you but that can wait for tomorrow," said Dante.

"Okay Dante well then Max, Professor Birch let's head back to my lab for the night," said Oak.

"Good night everyone!" he said as they got in the jeep and drove to the lab.

Soon everyone went to bed. Delia went to her room, Misty went to the guest room, Ash went to his room with Pikachu and Dante went to sleep on the roof cause he said he likes looking at the stars.

When he was on the roof he let out some his Pokémon; his Onix, Houndoom, Haunter and Crobat and told them to do their night patrols and then come back here to sleep and they split off.

Onix did patrols between Ash's house and the lab and so did Crobat in the air, Houndoom laid in front of the house and Haunter did its thing and floated in the same direction as Crobat.

Soon Dante slowly fall asleep.

As for Ash, he told Pikachu to go sleep with his mom because he needed to be alone for tonight. Pikachu wanted to object but after seeing the look in Ash's eyes he understood and left.

"Sorry buddy but right now I need to be alone," he said as he shut the door and got ready for bed.

A few hours later everyone was asleep.

But for Ash he couldn't sleep peacefully. He was tossing and turning in his sleep and was having an intense dream and he was sweating.

"No, please no, don't do that.." he said in his sleep.

Ash wasn't the only one having a hard time sleeping, Dante as well and his was a bit more intense.

"No not again, not her not my beloved.." he said as he was sweating.

"NO!" they shouted as they woke from their dreams, panting and sweating.

Ash placed his hand on his face and wonders why did he have such an intense dream?

But his train of thought was halted when someone knocked on his door, he got out of bed and answered it to find Misty.

Misty was wearing a yellow tank-top and blue panties and had her hair down.

"Ash what's going..." she said before she was pulled in a hug by Ash.

Misty was surprised by Ash's movement but when she felt him shaking, she guessed that he had some kind of nightmare and she returned the hug.

Not wanting to be left alone Ash brought Misty into his room and closed the door and they got in bed and she held him close to make sure he didn't have any more nightmares and that made Ash feel a bit better.

Dante managed to calm down just as his Onix, Crobat and Haunter came back from their patrol.

"So everything safe?" he asked and they nodded.

"Good you did great now get a good rest," Dante told them as he returned them to their Pokéballs.

Dante then sighed "Not again I can't believe I had that dream again, something tells me that a great evil is nearing.." He said to himself.

Dante then went back to sleep but he couldn't help but wonder what was coming.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location..

* * *

There was an ancient castle that was used as a prison, at the lowest levels there was a big metal door and it was covered in chains and seals. It was meant to keep someone in, someone that's very, very, very dangerous.

Behind those doors was a person that was bound with chains but he was hiding in the shadows, he had a very dark presence and the only things seen were his glowing red eyes.

"So one of the fools found the chosen one huh?" he said in a deep dark voice. (like Frank Welker as Dr Claw from Inspector Gadget)

He moved his arms around to make his chains rattle.

"No matter even if he had 1000 years of training he can't beat me, soon I'll be free and the world will be drawn to a new age, the age of chaos.." he said before letting out a bellowing evil laugh. (a laugh that's a mixture of Mark Hamill's Joker, Steve Blum's Green Goblin and Jim Cummings' Nega-duck.)

* * *

**To be continued**

**Ok that ends this chapter now to clear up a few things.**

**Now in the next chapter May visits Ash in Pallet and also wants to partake in the Pokémon contests in Kanto.**

**Also Ash is staying for a couple of days to reconnect with his Pokémon and also 2 of his old ones are coming but you have to guess who.**

**Another thing there won't be Lemons until Ash becomes Hoenn's champion.**

**Also the mysterious prisoner his identity will be kept hidden as the story unfolds.**

**Another thing what Pokémon do you want Ash to catch in this story a Weavile, a shiny Arbok to piss Jessie off or n Alakazam? There will be a poll after this chapter is uploaded.**

**Also Ash will have his party up in Cerulean City.**

**Well that's it for now I have other stories to attend to.**

**SO R and R no flames and no insults.**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone how's it going?**

**Now here's Chapter 11.**

**Enjoy**

**Also a little announcement at the end.**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 11: A Recharge at Home and a Birthday Bash Part 2**

* * *

Morning came to Pallet Town as the sun rose up above the horizon, over Ash's house. Dante was the first up as the sun's rays shone on them, he got up and let out a big yawn, as he jumped down and checked on Houndoom who was sleeping by the door.

"Good job old friend, now get a good long sleep," Dante said as returned its to its Pokéball.

"Well then time to go hit the showers," he said as he went inside and headed to the bathroom.

In Ash's room, Misty woke up from her sleep and looked at Ash sleeping beside her.

Misty let a small smile appear on her face. "He's cute when he's sleeping," she said.

Then she noticed something, she moved the covers back and saw that Ash was a bit ripped.

"Ash have you been working out?" she whispered.

She placed her hand on his chest and felt some muscles on him, making her blush.

But her curiosity got the better of her as she got on top of Ash and saw that he has indeed been working out and her blushing turned more red, she lowered herself to his face and she felt her heart beating a little faster.

She was beginning to see Ash in a different light and felt something was coming up to the surface.

She inched closer to his face and she was about to kiss him when she heard the door knob turning, she snapped out of her trance and immediately got off of him and ran to the wall by the door just as it was opening up.

It was Mr. Mime who came in to wake up Ash, so Misty used the timing to quietly sneak pass it and leave the room, running back to her room and closing the door.

"Oh my god, I've never felt this feeling before.." she said feeling flustered as she tried to calm herself.

"Am I falling in love with Ash?" she whispered.

She turned fully red as she remember trying to kiss Ash and that stir the pot of feelings inside her heart.

"I need a shower." She thought.

Misty went to use the shower after Dante was done with it 20 minutes ago, as the hot water poured down on her she tried to dispel her growing feelings of Ash but they keep coming back.

"Why are these feelings coming up now, I like Ash as a friend there's no way I like him like those couples I see on TV do I?" she said to herself.

After she finished, Ash had his turn and Misty got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Delia was making breakfast and Dante was in a chair sipping coffee.

"Morning.." Dante said a little groggily.

"Are you alright?" asked Misty.

"Yeah just had a rough time sleeping," he replied taking another sip.

Just then Ash came in and looked like crap with a tired look on his face and so did Pikachu.

Ash went to a chair, sitting in it and picking up Pikachu who was too tired to jump.

"Ash dear you okay?" asked Delia concerned.

Ash slowly nodded.

"Well then I made your favorite breakfast!" she said placing down a big meal for everyone to enjoy.

The smell of food went into their noses and that woke them up and they suddenly became hungry.

"FOOD!" shouted Ash as he and Pikachu dug in and ate like crazy.

Delia smiled at them and she and Misty were surprised that Dante ate like them as well.

"Whoa never thought that Dante would eat like Ash," said Misty.

Delia smiled at the two chowing down like machines.

After 20 minutes passed they were done.

After they picked up and cleaned their plates, Ash and Dante went outside and walked to the road and they soon got into running positions.

"Okay Ash first one to Oak's lab wins," Dante said.

"You're on! Hold on Pikachu," said Ash as his partner held on tight.

"3, 2, 1…" said Dante!

"GO!" said Ash

Both of them took off like stampeding bulls heading for the lab and Misty who was done eating ran after them.

"Man they run fast," she said speeding after them.

Back in the house, Delia was washing dishes and Mimey was sweeping the floors when someone rang the doorbell, Mimey opened the door and it was May, Max and Professor Birch standing there and Delia greeted them.

After they talked, they headed for Oak's laboratory.

At the lab, Dante arrived first and Ash came second and Misty came along after catching her breath.

After they went inside, Misty went to help Tracey with the starters and Ash and Dante went to talk with the professors.

After a bit of shenanigans with Squirtle who jumped into May's arms as she was coming up-stairs with Delia and Ash and the others coming in, everyone went to the lobby as Ash told them about the Battle Frontier.

Ash and Dante explained that it is a frontier that's made up of 7 facilities and it's spread out in the Kanto region and it's headed by a Frontier Brain, they're like Gym Leaders but stronger and every time they defeat them they get a frontier symbol, Dante explained they'll be given the location of 6 of them and only by defeating all 6 will the last facility will be revealed.

"That sounds like it would be a great adventure," said May.

"It will be, right Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said his buddy.

Delia was a little taken aback that Ash was already planning his next journey but wasn't too surprised.

"Ash dear, May told me that she'd like to enter the Pokémon Contests being held in the Kanto Region," said Delia.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Oak.

"Kanto has Pokémon rare from the Hoenn region, catching those Pokémon and entering them in contests would a lot of great fun," said Birch as he was smothered by Muk.

"Catching rare Pokémon, entering them in contests, now I'm starting to get really excited!" said May.

"So May if that's what you want to do how about you travel with us?" said Ash with Pikachu agreeing.

"Sure Ash I'd love to!" said May.

"Good we leave in 2 days," said Ash with a smile.

Delia was a little shocked that Ash was leaving again but at least he'll spend a little more time at home.

"Can I come too please?" asked Max.

"Sure, but only if Mom and Dad say it's okay," said May.

Max sighed.

"Don't worry we'll ask them together," said Ash.

"Thanks Ash," said Max.

'_Ash has so many wonderful friends.' Delia thought with a smile._

"Alright I'm on lunch request, if you have any requests speak up now," she said.

As Ash and the others made their requests, Dante looked towards the window with a serious look.

'If Ash is not saying anything about having an intense dream, then something is coming..' He said in his mind.

Outside the lab, Jessie, James and Meowth were busy thinking of a scheme to collect all of Ash's Pokémon and present them to Giovanni.

A little bit later, Dante went with Ash, May and Max to check out Ash's Pokémon, the first stop was to see his Snorlax, who was sleeping as usual.

"Wow this is really your Snorlax Ash?" said Max.

"Wow it's even bigger when you see it up close." Added May.

"Wake up, Snorlax I came to see you!" said Ash.

Snorlax immediately woke up because of Ash's presence and waved hello at them.

May then brought out her Bulbasaur, Munchlax and Combusken and they said hi to Snorlax as well.

Ash then asked May where Beautifly and Skitty were at and she said they were back home with her parents.

Just then, there was a big rumbling sound and they saw that it was all of Ash's Pokémon.

There were his 30 Tauros, Noctowl, Bulbasaur, Heracross, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Kingler, Phanpy, Primeape and Poliwhirl all coming towards them.

"Wow is that all of your Pokémon?" said Max.

"There's so many of them!" said May.

"Hey it's great to see you all!" shouted Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

However the Tauros were so excited to see Ash that they carried him off, leaving the others behind.

When the dust disappeared, everyone else was okay but Ash wasn't there and they saw him holding on for dear life as the Tauros kept stampeding and Bayleef went after them.

While that was happening, Phanpy went up to Pikachu and Pikachu playfully shocked Phanpy who was happy and Ash's Bulbasaur greeted May's with a vine shake.

"Come on Tauros let me off already!" said Ash.

"BAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" squealed Bayleef running behind them.

"I'm happy to see you guys too but enough is enough already!" said Ash.

Misty and Tracey saw the situation and did a double-take.

"Stampede!" "With Ash!" they said together.

"Quick Marill use Water Gun!" said Tracey throwing his Pokéball.

Marill came out and fired the Water Gun at the Tauros carrying Ash making it back off enough for Bayleef to use Vine Whip and get him off as the herd ran past them.

"Bayleef thanks a lot," said Ash.

Bayleef rubbed her head against Ash's face making him laugh.

"Are you alright Ash?" asked Misty as she and Tracey came up to him along with their Pokémon.

"I'm fine, My Tauros are as powerful as I have ever seen them," he said.

Misty then made a playful tease that Ash's Pokémon take after their trainer and a certain someone has been running wild.

Just then May, Max and Dante came up with the rest of their Pokémon and Squirtle jumped into May's arms again.

Misty told May that Squirtle liked her and Tracey told Ash that Bulbasaur was running around telling everyone he was coming home.

Ash then threw 5 Pokéballs and out came Grovyle, Torkoal, Swellow, Corphish and Glalie.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my friends from the Hoenn region say hi," said Ash.

All the Pokémon said hi to each other and greeted and played with each other.

Meanwhile Jessie, James and Meowth planned to take their Pokémon and made their move.

As Ash and the others talked amongst themselves, Team Rocket came to them disguised as news reporters from the Pokémon Sunday showcase, then they asked them to get in position for a picture and when they did they fell down a hole.

Noctowl and Swellow flew up to get out but a net covered them, Ash then told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and he did but it didn't work.

Then they heard laughter and they knew who it was as they ditched their disguises.

* * *

Jessie: Prepare for trouble from the skies...

James: ...From beyond the stars a nasty surprise!

Jessie: An evil as old as galaxy...

James: ...Sent here to fulfill our destiny!

Meowth: Plus, there's me!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And James!

Meowth: And Meowth are the names!

Jessie: Anywhere there's peace in the universe...

James: ...Team Rocket...

Meowth: ...Will be there...

All: ...To make anything worse!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Chimecho: Chime, Chime!

* * *

"Team Rocket!" said the gang.

"I can see you 3 haven't changed a bit!" said Misty.

"That's not true at all, didn't you notice the motto!" said Jessie.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade and cut through that net!" said Ash.

Grovyle jumped high with his right arm blade glowing green and cut through the net, allowing Noctowl and Swellow out.

"All right!" said Ash.

"PIKA!" said Pikachu.

"AHHHHH!" Team Rocket gasped.

"That worked?" said Jessie surprised.

"Maybe they sent us the wrong net..." said James.

"Excuse me!" Jessie fumed. "You're supposed to get a net that's resistant to all types of attacks!"

"Yeah but since we usually only get electric ones, I thought you be happy of saving a little dough!" said Meowth sheepishly.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out getting their attention, seeing that all of them got out of the hole.

"You may have fooled us once.." said Ash.

"But you never will again.." Added Misty.

"Now leave us alone!" said May.

"Yeah run back to your pathetic excuse of a boss since he;s too much of a coward to fight his own battles," said Dante now irritated.

That made the trio angry.

"How dare you speak about the boss like that?" said Meowth.

"Yeah he's the greatest ever!" said James.

"Oh really, if he's the greatest then how come he doesn't come and get Pikachu himself instead of sending his lackeys to do it for him?" Dante continued.

"Dante why are you doing this?" said Max.

"Cause it's time to send a message," he replied.

"Our boss is going to put Team Rocket on the path of world domination!" said Jessie feeling her anger rising.

"Yeah put them on a one way to jail!" taunted Dante.

That made the trio very angry.

"Okay Meowth time for plan B," said James.

"Got it!" said Meowth and pressed a button.

Just then the ground shook and then something big burst through the ground, it was a big purple robot with vacuum arms, tank treads and a big red R on it.

"With the money we saved on that net, we invested in this little baby which we called Suck-Of-A-Punishment," said Meowth.

"Power up.." said Jessie.

"Suction…" added James.

"Go!" finished Meowth pulling some levers.

The Mecha arms began sucking everything and everyone held on but Totodile and Charmander got pulled up.

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip go!" said Ash.

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to catch the two Pokémon and pull them to safety.

Squirtle was scared but May told it not to be scared and she said she promised to take care of it which made the turtle Pokémon perk up.

"What's wrong with this machine?" complained Jessie.

"Turn it up, I want to see flying twerps Meowth!" said James.

"Roger that!" said Meowth.

"Oh no you don't, Snorlax use Take Down now!" shouted Ash.

"Snorlax, Snorlax!" said Snorlax charging and then slamming into the robot, making it land on its side and knocking Team Rocket out of it.

"Well didn't that work.." said Jessie.

"Next plan Meowth," said James.

"Grab Pikachu and call it a day!" said Meowth.

"Seviper, Arbok let's go!" said Jessie throwing her Pokéballs.

"Go Cacnea and Weezing!" said James doing the same.

"CHAAAAARBOKA! Seviper!" Out came the cobra Pokémon Arbok and the fang snake Pokémon Seviper.

"Weezing!" said the Poison Gas Pokémon, and Cacnea went to hug James who got annoyed again.

Then Professor Birch, Oak and Delia came outside.

"Oh no it's Team Rocket!" shouted Birch.

"Yes indeed, I should've known when I heard the ruckus, here we go again," said Oak with a sigh.

"You seem awfully calm about this," said Birch as he reached for a Pokéball to help the kids but Delia stopped him and told him to let Ash and the others handle this.

"Go Seviper use your Poison Tail and Arbok use Poison Sting!" said Jessie.

"Seviper!" it said swinging its tail which was glowing purple. "CHAR!" said Arbok firing poisonous darts from its mouth.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" said Ash.

"I got Arbok Ash, Crobat use Air Cutter!" said Dante throwing a Pokéball.

Out came the bat Pokémon Crobat and it flapped its 4 wings to fire white S shape blades to counter Poison Sting and Bulbasaur used one whip to stop Seviper's attack and the other one went straight for Seviper scoring a hit.

"Bullseye!" said Ash.

"Go Cacnea Pin Missile! Weezing use Sludge Bomb!" said James.

Cacnea's arms glowed white and fired white stream needles and Weezing fired a glob of brown sludge from its mouths.

"Go Bulbasaur Petal Dance!" said May.

Bulbasaur released multiple pink petals in a twister like fashion at the opponent from the opening in its bulb that counter the Pin Missile and hit Cacnea.

"Primeape use Thunderbolt and Poliwhirl use Bubblebeam!" said Ash.

Primeape smashed its fists and unleashed a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body and Poliwhirl released a stream of light blue bubbles from its hands.

The Thunderbolt stopped Weezing's attack and Bubblebeam struck Weezing.

"Think you're so smart?" said Jessie. "Bite Seviper and Arbok use Headbutt!"

"Cacnea use Needle Arm and Weezing Tackle attack!" said James.

The 4 came in charging.

"Bulbasaur Solar Beam!" said Ash.

"BULBA!" said Bulbasaur as it gathered light in its bulb, then it fired a blue beam from its bulb at the four, sending them blasting off.

Then Team Rocket tried to sneak away but Tracey and Misty caught them.

"Hey these grounds are an important habitat to the Pokémon!" said Tracey.

"We won't let you get away with this," said Misty.

"Sorry.." They said.

"Okay then let's send them packing!" said Dante.

"Oh and when you see your boss give him this message, tell him when he's man enough to stop hiding behind lackeys, Dante and Ash will be ready for him got it?" he said and they nodded nervously.

"Good. Okay everyone let them have it!" he said.

"Marill/Azurill use Water Gun!" said Tracey and Misty.

Both water Pokémon released a spiral of water from their mouths.

"Combusken Fire Spin!" said May.

Combusken shot a vortex of fire at them from its mouth.

"Pikachu, Primeape Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu and Primeape released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from their bodies at the opponent.

"Crobat Air Cutter let's go!" said Dante.

Crobat flapped its wings and fired S shaped wind blades.

First Team Rocket got soaked, then dried off and then shocked and then a cooling breeze before an explosion occurred, sending them blasting off.

Everyone cheered at sending them flying and the adults saw the kids were more than capable to handle it.

Soon they put out the fire and got rid of the mecha remains.

Just then a sound was heard.

"Free, Free."

"What was that?" said Ash.

Dante then looked up and noticed something.

"Ash look!" he said.

Ash and Pikachu saw something coming towards them and they couldn't believe who it was.

There coming to them was one of their oldest friends and Ash saw the yellow ribbon around his neck and the memories soon came back to him when he first met it as a Caterpie, then it evolved into Metapod and evolved again.

"It's Butterfree!" said Ash running up to him with Pikachu on his shoulder.

The Butterfly Pokémon saw his old trainer and flew faster and straight into the arms of Ash.

"Butterfree!" said Ash.

"Pika-Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily.

Butterfree was happy to be back with his old friends but there was something weighing heavily on his heart.

"What happened to you, I thought you were going to have a family with the pink Butterfree?" said Ash.

Then Butterfree's eyes started to tear up and it was about to cry.

"Butterfree what's wrong?" asked Ash.

Dante walked over to them.

"I think I know how to help your Butterfree, Ash. And that's seeing through its memories," said Dante.

"How?" questioned Ash.

"With a little help of my friend," said Dante as took out a Great ball and it opened up to reveal an Alakazam.

"My Alakazam can connect our minds to Butterfree and show us what's troubling him," said Dante.

"Can we?" said Ash.

"Yes but Alakazam can only take you, me and Pikachu, the others cannot come, are you ready?" said Dante.

"Yeah!" said Ash.

"Very well Alakazam use your powers and link our minds now!" said Dante.

"Alakazam.." said the Psi Pokémon when its eyes glowed blue and then created a field of psychic energy that covered them and soon Dante, Ash and Pikachu went into Butterfree's mind and dove into the realm of memories.

May and the others tried to go over there to find out what was happening but Oak stopped them saying it wasn't a good idea to do it so they had to wait until their minds returned.

Meanwhile, Dante, Ash and Pikachu traveled into the depths of Butterfree's memories and hoped they could find some answers as to why it was sad and traveled all the way to Ash.

"I hope we find some answers.." said Ash concerned.

"So do I," replied Dante.

'_So after reuniting with his Pokemon and defeating Team Rocket, Ash was reunited with Butterfree but it got sad when Ash mentioned his mate. Why? So it seemed a trip through its memories would help explain things and hopefully the answers could be found. So will they succeed? Find out as the journey continues!'_

**To be continued**

* * *

**Okay that ends this chapter**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Now in the next chapter the first half will be in Butterfree's memories and the 2nd half another old friend rejoins Ash's team but who?**

**Also Ash will have his birthday in Cerulean City before heading off to the Battle Factory and a little bit later in Lavender Town Ash will have to contend with an ancient evil Pokémon.**

**Now the next chapter will be out before August.**

**Also here's a little update on the harem Greta and Anabel will be in it along with Sabrina and also Erika and also yes Cynthia will be in the harem but later when Ash returns 5 years later.**

**Also I've decided to make this Volume 1 covering the Battle Frontier and also Ash battles to become Hoenn's champion and also challenges the gyms in Kanto and competes in the Indigo Plateau and this time he'll win.**

**Volume 2 will cover Sinnoh and in that one Ash will be tougher on Team Galactic and Hunter J.**

**Now the poll shows you want Ash to get Aggron well consider it done as for the 2nd one a tie breaker Between a Shiny Arbok and Houndour I decided it with a coin flip and it's Houndour he'll get next but Ash will get Aggron as a Aron.**

**Well that's all for now I'm out.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults.**

**Until next time..**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**

**i would like to thank Jay1414 for being a awesome beta reader **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone how's it going?**

**Now here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 12: A Recharge at Home and a Birthday Bash Part 3**

* * *

'_Last time, Our heroes were resting at Pallet Town, Ash's home town and they were over at Oak's laboratory where Ash reunited with his Pokémon, also May came over to Kanto to compete in the contests over there. After dealing with Team Rocket, one of Ash's Pokémon came back to him. It was Butterfree, but his heart was full of sadness. Wanting to find out why, Dante brought out his Alakazam and used its powers to send Ash, Dante and Pikachu's minds into Butterfree's to find the answer, but what they will find won't be a good one.'_

* * *

(Outside: Oak's lab)

Misty, May, Tracey, Max, Oak, Birch and Delia were seeing Ash, Dante and Pikachu in some kind of trance with Butterfree and Alakazam.

"What's happening Professor?" asked Max.

"Well Max it seems that Alakazam is using its powers to send Ash, Dante and Pikachu's minds into Butterfree's mind," Oak answered.

"How?" said May.

"Alakazam is one of many Pokémon that have a lot of psychic power and can connect the minds of others," said Oak.

"Can we do anything to wake them up?" asked Misty.

"No. It's important we don't disturb the process, if we do their minds can be lost forever..." Birch warned.

That shocked everyone.

"What can we do?" asked Max.

"Nothing, we have to wait, but my guess is that they have an hour to find what they need to find but the longer they stay separated from their minds the harder it is for them to return." said Oak ominously.

That made everyone gulp.

"Bulbasaur, have the Pokémon form a perimeter around them so no-one disturbs them until they wake up," said Oak.

"Bulba-Bulbasaur.." said Bulbasaur as it told all of Ash's pokémon what to do and they followed suit.

"Well then I think we better go inside until they come back," said Oak.

Soon everyone went back in the lab and decided to order some dinner as they waited for Ash to come back.

* * *

(Mindscape: into Butterfree's mind)

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Dante were traveling between realms, going through a multi-color tunnel until they stopped.

"We arrived," said Dante.

"Where are we?" asked Ash.

They were at a place that was like a forest with some insects and up in the clouds were flying birds and butterflies.

"Welcome to Butterfree's mind," said Dante.

"How did Alakazam do this?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Alakazam used its powers to astral project our minds into Butterfree's while our bodies stay in the real world." replied Dante.

"Wow this is cool!" said Ash.

"Yes it is but we can't stay here for too long," said Dante.

"How come?" asked Ash.

"Because we can stay for an hour and the longer we remain here, the harder it is to get back and if we don't leave after the hour has passed, our minds will be separated from our bodies forever and we'll die," said Dante seriously.

Ash and Pikachu swallowed the lumps in their throats.

"Okay watch this," Dante said as Alakazam formed a clock.

He then put the clock around his neck and then pressed a button.

"This clock will show how much time we have left in here and when the time is up, Alakazam will bring us back and put our minds back," said Dante.

"How?" said Ash.

"By pressing this red button," Dante said pointing to the red button. "When the clock reaches the 10 minute mark, I'll press it and it'll send a signal to Alakazam and it'll bring us back to the right bodies."

"Got it," said Ash.

"Alright let's go," said Dante.

The three then took off to explore the realms of Butterfree's mind.

"Wow.." said Ash amazed.

"Pika!" Added Pikachu.

As they traveled, they saw Butterfree's memories and everything that occurred to it. They saw memories like the time Ash caught it as a Caterpie, then evolving into Metapod and then again into Butterfree and the time it had with Ash and friends, as well as all their battles they had, up until it was time to go to be with its mate. The memory when Ash released it to be with the pink Butterfree was the hardest thing for both of them.

Now they looked to the memories of what Butterfree was doing when Ash released him to the wild.

"Dante how long since we been here?" asked Ash.

"About 11 minutes," he answered.

"So we have time," said Ash as they descended further.

As they traveled they looked at more memories, there was ones where Butterfree and his mate went to with the others to mate and there were ones where they came to an island and began forming colonies and were beginning to mate to form families.

Ash and Pikachu saw that Butterfree was very happy for a long time.

But after 20 minutes passed, they came across the memories that had the answer.

"Oh no..." said Ash as he and Pikachu saw something that brought a chill to their spines and Dante had a solemn expression.

They were looking at the memory where Butterfree lost everything.

On the island they were living, there was a massive storm. Dark clouds were everywhere, the winds howled with rage, lightning struck across the sky with thunder letting out a bellowing roar and the rain pelted the trees and the grounds below as the waves pummeled the island.

The island the Butterfree's were living on was in a midst of a hurricane and the other Butterfree's were panicking as they carried their eggs and headed for nearby caves for shelter.

Ash's Butterfree was looking for his mate the pink Butterfree, he struggled against the strong winds, until he found his mate in their nest and she was in trouble. It was being attacked by a group of Ekans so Butterfree flew fast and then facing the opposite way he used Stun Spore on them to paralyze their bodies and they got blown away.

Butterfree landed in the nest with the pink one and saw that their egg was safe, but the storms were about to come to the peak of their strength and that meant it was going to hit the island with all of its force.

Ash's Butterfree told his mate that they need to get to the caves quickly, but his mate shook her head and said there wasn't time to get there before it hit and she knew what she had to do.

Butterfree saw that look and the dread oozed out of him.

"Please Pink don't do it! You'll die if you try it," he said pleading.

"I must my love, to save you, our egg and everyone.." Pink said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please let me do it instead!" said Butterfree with tears in his eyes.

The Pink Butterfree gently shook her head and kissed him and told him to take their egg and head for the caves and not to look back.

Butterfree watched as his beloved took off and other Butterfree's joined her knowing what will happen.

He then picked up their egg and took off for the caves and he didn't look back, but a few tears left his eyes, knowing that this is the last time he'll see his mate alive.

Butterfree carried the egg and tried to made its way to the others but it was getting hard to see so he made it to a smaller cave and took refuge there.

Meanwhile the Pink Butterfree and the others gathered around and began channeling their energies together for one massive psychic attack enough to dispel the storms.

As the storms raged on and got closer, the Butterfree's gathered all the energy they mustered and then used Psychic at full power and unleashed a huge blast of psychic energy and that dispelled the storms long enough to lose a lot of its strength. They succeeded but at a hefty price.

One by one they all fell to the ground as they used a lot of energy to stop the hurricane but they had to tap into all of their reserves of energy including their life force.

Because of that they slowly succumbed to their injuries and passed away and before the Pink Butterfree drew her last breath, one final thought passed through her mind.

"Goodbye my love..."

Then she closed her eyes and her life came to an end.

When the remaining storms passed on it was safe to come out and help find any survivors and laid the ones who lost their lives to rest.

Ash's Butterfree came out and held the egg close as it looked for its mate and then he saw something that made his heart sank.

There was his beloved Pink Butterfree along with the others, laying lifeless after they gave their lives to save everyone.

Ash's Butterfree cried as tears left his eyes at seeing his mate unmoving as she gave her life along with the others to save everyone else, he let all of his grief out as everyone felt his pain.

After they buried the dead, they gathered together one last time and they decided they had to leave the island and return back to their trainers.

With a heavy heart they collected their eggs and left the island and scattered. With Ash's Butterfree taking off with the egg on his back, he turned to the island one last time before sadly departing and flying to find Ash.

Ash and Pikachu were in tears at what they saw, they felt sorry for Butterfree and they let their tears escape their eyes, Dante had a sad look on his face as he too felt sorry for Butterfree: no-one should ever go through that kind of pain.

Pikachu then noticed the clock and alerted the others.

Dante looked at it and they only had about 15 minutes left.

"Dante I think I want to go," said Ash as he wiped his eyes.

Dante nodded and pressed the red button.

Soon they were glowing and then they vanished from the mind and returned to their proper bodies.

* * *

(Outside: Oak's lab)

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Dante woke up and the experience they had immediately flowed into their minds.

Dante collected the egg and Ash and Pikachu hugged Butterfree saying they're sorry for his loss.

Dante had Alakazam relay what happened to Ash's Pokémon and they too had tears in their eyes and they gathered around them for support and they all let out a bellowing wail of sadness that traveled everywhere.

Dante too let out some tears but remained silent out of respect.

Oak and everyone else heard the noises and went outside and they saw the Pokémon gathering around Ash and wondered what was going on.

The Pokémon slowly moved aside and allowed Ash and Dante to leave.

Ash had Butterfree in his arms with Pikachu on his shoulder and Dante carrying the egg in his hands after returning his Pokémon.

Oak and Birch saw the solemn look on their faces.

"Ash what's wrong?" Oak asked.

"We'll tell you inside," said Dante as they walked passed them.

They sat down in the lobby and Ash and Dante explained.

* * *

(30 minutes of explaining things later)

* * *

Everyone was in tears when Ash and Dante told them what happened, Misty and May hugged Ash as they cried, Max went to Delia to be comforted, Tracey had his head down and Oak and Birch looked at Ash and Butterfree and felt sorry for them.

"No-one should ever go through that kind of pain," said Oak.

"Agreed I think Butterfree's pain will take time to heal," said Birch.

Ash nodded slowly as he held Butterfree close to him.

"Hey Professor Oak can you look after the egg?" asked Ash.

"Of course Ash," he said.

Dante then handed the egg to Oak for safe keeping.

"Butterfree would you like to sleep with me tonight?" asked Ash.

Butterfree nodded.

Soon Ash and Dante ate their meals and went back to Ash's house to rest.

Butterfree was sleeping on Ash's head and Pikachu rested on Ash's chest, helping Butterfree heal his heart and soon all three were asleep.

Later in the night, Misty and May felt sorry for Butterfree and Ash so they quietly entered Ash's room.

Misty was in her sleepwear and May was wearing a red version of Misty's.

They carefully walked over and climbed into Ash's bed and slept on different sides, May on the right and Misty on the left.

As for Dante he slept on the roof again to keep watch.

'_I hope Butterfree will heal eventually. Maybe spending time with May's Beautifly can help.' H_e thought.

He then went to sleep, unaware of a surprise coming the next morning.

The next morning, as the sun rise above the hills of Pallet Town, a familiar Pokémon was flying towards Ash's house.

At his house, Ash woke up and saw he had some extra guests. Butterfree was on his desk sleeping, Pikachu was on his stomach and on his sides were Misty and May.

Just then Pikachu woke up and stretched and saw Ash.

"Hey buddy would you go wake Butterfree up?" he asked.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as he jumped down and went to wake Butterfree up.

Ash then turned to Misty and May who were still sleeping and sighed.

"These two came in again, I shouldn't be surprised.." He whispered.

Then he looked at May's sleeping face and let out a little smile.

"W_ow May does look cute when she sleeps.." _He whispered.

Then instincts slowly took over as Ash slowly leaned in, he started to sweat and his heartbeat increased.

"Okay here we go," he said.

Closer and closer, he inched closer to May's lips until he stopped inches away.

"Should I do it?" he whispered as he was blushing.

As he was about to answer the questions he had in his heart, there was a tapping on his window, snapping him out of it.

"What the?" he said as he got down from his bed.

He went to the window and opened it up and saw something that shocked him.

On the other side of the window was one of his strongest Pokémon, he had last seen it when he released it to protect the Pidgey and Pidgeotto from Fearow, it was the Bird Pokémon Pidgeot.

"It can't be.." said Ash.

But it was, Pidgeot was right there at his house.

Dante woke up and peeked to see a Pidgeot at Ash's window.

"Well this is surprising," he said.

'_After going into Butterfree's mind and learning what happened, Ash felt sad for it and so did Dante, but now another old friend appeared known as Pidgeot. But why did it appear now? Find out as the journey continues!'_

* * *

**(To be continued)**

* * *

**Okay that ends this chapter.**

**The 1st half made me get the feels and the rest was a bit of a mix in the middle.**

**Now in the next chapter Ash gets Pidgeot back and then tells the others about his birthday and asked Misty if they can have it at her gym in Cerulean city.**

**Also in the 15th chapter May gets a Pidgey and in the 18th Ash gets an Aron.**

**Also a bit later on Ash gets the Houndour pack he met in Johto, they traveled from Johto** **to find a new place to live.**

**Also after Ash gets the Knowledge symbol, Giovanni meets Ash before they head for Vermillion City for a little break.**

**Also Ash will catch a Gengar there.**

**Now Ch13 will be up before the 8th of July.**

**Now that's all for now I gotta go.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later and see all of you in June.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**I hope you're ready for the new DLC of sword and shield**

**Now here's the next chapter.**

**Also Ash will catch a new Pokémon in this but you have to guess.**

**Also Pidgeot in the story is male.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this.**

**Chapter 13: A Recharge at Home and a Birthday Bash Part 4**

* * *

'L_ast time, Ash got a visit from his first Pokémon Butterfree, but he was sad, wanting to know why, Dante brought out Alakazam and it transport them to Butterfree's mind and saw his memories of what happened losing the love of his life to a hurricane after she gave her life to save everyone else and Butterfree took the egg they have and flew all the way back to Ash. Ash and the others felt sorry for Butterfree, they left the egg at the lab and Ash let Butterfree sleep with him for the night, but the next morning Ash got a visit from Pidgeot but what does it mean?'_

* * *

"Pidgeot is that you?" said Ash surprised.

"PIDGEOTOU!" said the bird Pokémon proudly.

May and Misty woke up to the noise and saw a big bird Pokémon in Ash's room.

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu said happily as he jumped on Pidgeot's back rubbing his cheek on him.

"AHHH!" the girls screamed.

"Hey Misty, May," said Ash.

"Ash what's going on?" said May.

"Oh this is my old friend Pidgeot," said Ash.

"I didn't know you had a Pidgeot," said May.

"Well it was a long time ago.." Added Ash.

"So why's Pidgeot here?" asked Misty.

"Good question," said Ash.

Butterfree was surprised to see Pidgeot but looking at his eyes it was Pidgeotto but all grown up.

"Have any clues Dante?" Ash called out as Dante jumped into Ash's room.

"I think so. Better get Alakazam on this," said Dante as he called out the Psi Pokémon.

Alakazam read Pidgeot's mind and then send everything to Dante.

"Well Ash according to Alakazam, your Pidgeot came to you because he needs your help," said Dante.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"Because the Fearow you faced before you headed for the Orange Islands is back and it's challenged you." Added Dante.

"What?" said Ash surprised.

"It challenges you, Pidgeot and Pikachu to a battle. It'll be waiting at Viridian Forest in 1 hour." Finished Dante.

Dante returned Alakazam to its Pokéball and then left.

Ash then went to his pants and pulled out his Pokédex and pressed some buttons and the data for Fearow came.

'_Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous. Also they're very territorial._'

Ash then showed the image to May as she and Misty got down.

"Sounds like that Fearow means business Ash," May said.

"It does so that's why I'm going to face but I have a feeling it will play some dirty tricks," said Ash.

"How?" asked Misty.

"Remember Misty, it leads a flock of Spearow and they might try something so I need you to head to the lab and get Noctowl I have an idea," said Ash.

"Butterfree I know that you're still hurting but I need your help," said Ash.

Butterfree agreed.

30 minutes passed and after getting washed up and dressed and ready to go, Ash and the others stood outside of his house.

Just then Misty came with Noctowl.

"Okay good now let's go over the plan," said Ash as everyone got closer.

After 20 minutes passed and everyone was ready, Noctowl and Butterfree both have head sets and Ash told them to act if he said the secret word in case Fearow plays dirty. Then they took off and got in position.

Ash then put the head set on and got on Pidgeot's back with Pikachu riding on his back.

"Be careful Ash," said May.

"I will. I'm not that easy to be rid of," he said with a smirk.

"Let's fly Pidgeot!" said Ash as the bird Pokémon spread his wings and took off for the forest.

As they flew in the sky, Ash remembered what it was like flying on Pidgeot's back and the memories came back.

"It's been a long time since we flew huh old buddy?" said Ash.

Pidgeot chirped in response.

"Well we better do this sometimes after we take care of Fearow," said Ash.

Pidgeot picked up speed and headed forward.

They soon arrived at the Viridian Forest. After landing in an opening, Ash got off Pidgeot and walked forward.

Ash then felt something in his pocket, he reached in and pulled a Pokéball out but it was a custom made one.

"This is my fast ball, the one Kurt gave me back in Johto, this might come in handy, since I know Fearow are known to be fast.." he said to himself.

"Fearow!" shouted Ash. "I know you're here, you can come out now!"

"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu.

Just then a gust of wind blew pass and then came a sound of a shriek and coming towards them was the Pokémon that gave Ash trouble back in the day, it was Fearow.

Fearow landed and then spread its wings and let out a big howl showing its power.

"So Fearow the time has come to settle this," said Ash.

"Pikachu.." Pikachu said letting some sparks out of his cheeks.

Fearow then took off and then hovered in the sky squawking at them.

"Let's go guys!" said Ash as he got off Pidgeot who took off to meet up with Fearow.

Soon both bird Pokémon were face to face, glaring at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Just then a gust of wind blew some leaves into the air and then let them drop to the ground to signal the battle to start.

* * *

(Cue Kanto trainer battle remix)

* * *

Fearow started off by moving in quickly with Peck.

"Pidgeot dodge it!" said Ash.

Pidgeot flapped his wings and went up avoiding Peck, but Fearow was determined so it changed from Peck to Drill Peck as its beak spun like a drill.

"Pidgeot use Agility!" said Ash.

Pidgeot began moving faster and increased his speed and avoided the attack.

"Pidgeot Quick Attack!" shouted Ash.

Pidgeot moved so fast a white streak formed behind him and slammed into Fearow, dealing some damage in the process.

Fearow felt some pain but wasn't giving up, it opened its beak and fired an orange-yellow beam at them.

"Damn it's a Hyper Beam! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and charged up to fire a blast of electricity at the Hyper Beam, stopping it and creating an explosion.

Pidgeot flew through and he was mad.

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace!" said Ash.

Pidgeot started moving swiftly and was covered in white streaks and slammed into Fearow, but Fearow started moving fast as well and covered in white streaks and slammed into Pidgeot.

"What the? It used Aerial Ace too!" said Ash surprised.

Fearow squawked loudly and used Aerial Ace again, but Ash was on to it.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Pidgeot Gust attack!" said Ash.

Pikachu fired a blast of electricity and Pidgeot flapped his wings and whipped up a gust of wind and fired at Fearow and it had Pikachu's Thunderbolt swirling around it increasing the damage and the combo slammed into Fearow dealing a lot of damage. Now Fearow had singe marks all over it and it was mad, so it played a dirty move.

Fearow squawked 5 times in a code and out came a flock of Spearow ready to attack, when suddenly…

"FREEEEEEEEE, FRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Out of the bushes came Butterfree and he was mad! Noctowl followed him and was surprised so was Ash, Pikachu, Pidgeot and Fearow.

The Spearow laughed at Butterfree only for some to get hit by a Psybeam and went down for the count.

The Spearow flock got mad and went after Butterfree, Noctowl wanted to help but Butterfree told it to step aside as it was his fight.

Butterfree had a feeling Fearow would play dirty, so he had Noctowl scan the trees and there was a flock of Spearow waiting for Fearow's command and that made him mad.

Butterfree continued landing a can of whoop-ass on the Spearow, first he used Aerial Ace to land a few hits in, then used Psybeam and then Shadow Ball taking them out one by one.

"Holy shit!" said Ash as he watched Butterfree take out the Spearow without breaking a sweat.

(Cue Johto rival battle music)

Butterfree had a fire ignited in him and now he wouldn't be helpless to help his friends ever again.

Butterfree made a vow to never lose anyone close to him again, he'll protect his friends and family with every fiber of his being.

Fearow saw that its plan was failing and tried to fly away from it when Ash saw it and gave chase.

"You're not getting away this time!" said Ash. "Noctowl get in front of it!"

The Owl Pokémon managed to get in front of Fearow and Fearow tried to get away but its moves were already predicted.

Soon Butterfree defeated the flock and rejoined the others.

Now Fearow was trapped.

"Time to end this!" said Ash.

Fearow then used one last Hyper Beam and aimed it at Ash. This shocked Pikachu and the others.

But something happened. Ash's eyes turned blue and he held his right hand out and a shield of aura was formed, protecting him and deflecting the attack.

Fearow's eyes widened as it was done now.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, Pidgeot use Gust, Noctowl use Confusion and Butterfree use Psybeam!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu fired a blast of electricity, Pidgeot whipped up a blast of wind, Noctowl fired a blue beam from its horns and Butterfree fired a multi-color beam from his eyes.

Soon all 4 attacks hit their mark and Fearow went down for the count as it landed on the ground hard.

When the dust cleared Fearow had swirly eyes.

Ash's eyes returned to normal and he saw Fearow was beaten.

(End music)

"We won!" shouted Ash.

Butterfree came flying towards Ash and fly around him being happy.

"Wow Butterfree I didn't know you had those moves in you." Said Ash.

Butterfree squeaked happily.

Just then Fearow got up weakly and was struggling to stand.

Ash then took the fast ball and enlarged it, then he turned his hat back and then said "Fast ball go!" and threw it.

The fast ball hit Fearow and was turned into a red light and the ball opened up and the light went inside and the ball closed and went to the ground. It moved around while flashing a red light for a few seconds before it stopped moving and made a ding sound.

Ash then picked it up.

"Alright I caught Fearow!" said Ash with Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot and Noctowl.

Ash then let Fearow out and was in shock he walked up to it, but Fearow felt a bit scared.

"Look Fearow I'm sorry," said Ash surprising it.

"I'm sorry that I threw that rock at you when you were a Spearow cause I thought you were a Pidgey but I was starting out on my journey and well it was a beginners mistake, but that's different now I'm a lot better now and also I'm stronger too and you want to be strong right? Then let's get stronger together what do you say?" he said.

Fearow was surprised and thought for a moment, it then turned to Pidgeot and communicated through squawking and said it was sorry and promised to not be a bully again. Which Pidgeot accepted.

Then it called out to the flock of Spearow who got back up and saw their leader on Ash's side meaning it has been caught. Fearow told them to find a new home and this time no bullying other Pokémon and try to make peace with them as it decided to go with Ash.

The flock understood and they took off headed west for Johto.

Ash then heard his stomach growl.

"Well then let's go and get something to eat," he said getting on Pidgeot's back with Pikachu climbing on his shoulder.

"Let's go!" said Ash.

Pidgeot took off with Noctowl, Butterfree and Fearow in tow and headed for Ash's house.

May and Misty were worried for Ash since he went to face Fearow and they waited outside for him.

"I hope he's okay," said Misty.

"So do I." added May.

The 2 girls are secretly in love with Ash but neither confessed to him out of fear, then they saw something in the distance.

It was Pidgeot and it was carrying Ash and Pikachu and with them is Butterfree, Noctowl and Fearow.

"Why is Fearow following Ash?" said Misty.

Soon Pidgeot landed in front of Ash's house and he got off.

"Thanks Pidgeot I'll see you and the others at the lab, take Fearow and make sure it feels comfortable," said Ash.

Pidgeot chirped in agreement and took off leading the other 3 straight to the lab.

"ASH!"

Pikachu jumped off as Ash was tackled to the ground by Misty and May.

"You're okay!" said May.

"You had us worried you dummy!" added Misty.

Ash felt them cling on to him and they shook a little.

"I'm okay you two," he said with a smile.

The girls got up and then helped Ash back up and then hugged him.

Just then Delia came out and saw Ash was being hugged by Misty and May and smiled.

"Well, well seems my little pumpkin has got 2 girlfriends." She teased them making all 3 blushed red.

"MOM!" shouted Ash in embarrassment.

May and Misty let go of Ash out of embarrassment, but their faces were still red.

"Come now breakfast is ready," she said and they all went inside including Pikachu.

In the kitchen everyone was eating their foods and Pikachu was eating his Pokémon food.

"So Ash why was Fearow following you?" asked May.

"Oh that's because I caught it," said Ash making Misty and May shocked.

"Really?" said Misty and Ash explained everything including when Butterfree unleashed a can of whoop ass on some Spearow.

"And after all of that you caught Fearow with a fast ball?" said May.

"Yep and its flock is heading to Johto and they'll leave Pidgeot's friends alone," said Ash.

"That's great Ash!" said May hugging him which caused a blush to appear on his face.

Dante did an eye smile at Ash.

"Well at least they won't try to attack me on my birthday.." said Ash then he realized what he said. "CRAP!"

"Your birthday?!" said May and Misty. "You never told us about your birthday."

"Well that's because I don't like talking about it or make a big deal of it," said Ash lowering his head.

"How come?" asked Misty.

"Because the day Ash was born, his father left on his journey and he hasn't been seen or heard of for 13 years," Delia said sadly.

Dante, Mimey, May, Misty and Pikachu felt sorry for Ash, Misty and May hugged him for support.

"Sorry.." said Misty.

"It's fine," said Ash.

Misty felt very sad for Ash and she wanted to cheer him up, she slowly felt her feelings for him growing stronger and then an idea came to her.

"Hold on Ash I need to take care of something," said Misty as she left the kitchen and went to use the phone to make a call.

May then pulled Ash into a hug and rubbed his back telling him it's alright, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

About 10 minutes later, Misty came back with some good news.

"Ash I called my sisters and after some talking they agreed to let me throw you a birthday party at the Cerulean Gym!" said Misty.

"That's great Misty!" said Delia. "I'll head over to Cerulean City in a couple of days to get things ready."

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum. Well Ash it will be fun," said Misty.

"Yeah I guess so," said Ash cheering up a little.

"Well let's finish up eating quick because Professor Oak has something for us," said Misty.

That got Ash to smile and he dug into his food like a beast.

After 10 minutes of eating the food was gone.

"Well I'm stuffed, come on Pikachu!" said Ash running through the door and towards the lab.

"Pikachu!" said the mouse Pokémon as he ran after his trainer, Misty and May did the same and then Dante who whooshed like a sonic boom all the way to the lab.

Delia smiled. "Ash takes after his father. I wish you were here dear to see how much Ash has grown.." She sighed.

(At Oak's lab)

Everyone arrived there and there was a bit of commotion when Tracey returned Charmander and Bulbasaur, but Squirtle started crying again and jumped into May's arms.

"Well looks like Squirtle wants to be with you May," said Misty.

"Really you want to come with me Squirtle?" asked May.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" said Squirtle.

"Well that settles it," said Ash.

Tracey then handed May Squirtle's Pokéball.

"By the way May would you like to leave your Bulbasaur here?" asked Professor Oak.

"Sure and it'll learn a lot from Ash's but also have some fun too," said May.

"Well it won't be the only one to join us here, Ash's Glalie and Torkoal will be joining as well. Things are about to get more lively around here," said Oak.

"Oh we have something for both for you as a gift for starting new journeys," said Professor Birch.

Oak handed Ash and May new Pokédexes, the red for Ash and the yellow May and both trainers thanked them.

"Uh Professor what about me?" asked Max.

"Hey Max," said Tracey walking up to him. "I downloaded all the Battle Frontier data into your PokéNav," he said handing it to him.

"Thanks Tracey!" said Max.

"Okay let's see where's the closest facility," said Max opening his PokéNav and searching for until he got a hit.

"The Battle Factory and it's right near Cerulean city!" he said.

"Look like we're traveling again," Ash said to Misty.

"Yeah it feels like old times," said Misty with a smile.

"But we're going to make a stop in Cerulean City," said Ash.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Because we're going there to celebrate Ash's birthday," said May excitedly.

"WHAT?!" said Max.

After explaining everything to him Max calmed down.

After some Pokémon poetry, Ash and the others headed back to his house for some rest.

"You guys go back I need to speak with Professor Oak alone," said Dante.

Soon Ash and his friends left and Dante and Oak went outside to speak alone.

A few hours later everyone was asleep, Max was in the guest room, Dante who came back slept on the couch and May and Misty went to sleep with Ash in his room with Pikachu.

The next day after, everyone washed up, got dressed and had breakfast, they were outside of Ash's house ready to go.

"Well everyone take care of Ash," said Delia.

"We will!" said everyone.

Before anyone could leave, Phanpy came running up to Ash.

"Phanpy what are you doing here?" he asked.

Phanpy told Ash it wanted to come along for the journey.

"Well then welcome aboard," said Ash making Phanpy happy.

They then said goodbye to Delia and that they'll see her at Cerulean City.

'_Good luck sweetheart.' _She thought to herself.

Soon they left Pallet town and made their way to Cerulean City and along the way Brock joined up and got filled in, soon all 6 including Pikachu made their way to Misty's home for Ash's birthday.

'_A lot has happened, first Ash catches Fearow, then Phanpy came along for the ride and now they're heading for Cerulean City to celebrate Ash's birthday. What kind of funny hi-jinx's will happen when they get there? The answer's soon to come as the journey continues!'_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Ok that ends this chapter.**

**Now to explain some things.**

**Ash has caught Fearow and don't worry it'll behave or get its ass kicked by Ash's Pidgeot and Butterfree.**

**Also the egg will hatch in about 7 chapters.**

**Also when Ash faces Roland at the battle factory it will be a 4 on 4 battle.**

**Also Ash will encounter Giovanni after he deals with the black fog and before he heads to Fuchsia city.**

**Also they'll head to Vermillion city well Ash encounter the alternate colored Gengar and meets up with Lt. Surge.**

**Also there will be 2 new stories connecting to this story one is where Dante has his talk with Oak and the other one will be a version of Mastermind of the Mirage Pokémon.**

**Well that's all for now I need to finish up some of my stories.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults.**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

Later


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**Now here's the next chapter.**

**Also there will be songs in this.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of this and the songs used in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14: A Recharge at Home and a Birthday Bash Part 5**

* * *

'L_ast time, Ash got a visit from Pidgeot who told Ash he was challenged by the Fearow he battle before he headed off to the Orange Islands. He went with Pidgeot along with Pikachu, Butterfree and Noctowl to battle Fearow and after a crazy battle, Ash caught it with a fast ball. After returning home and then letting everyone know of his birthday, Misty called her sisters so they could have the party at her gym in Cerulean City. Also, Ash and May got new Pokédexes and Max got the data of the Battle Frontier. The first one was the Battle Factory and that's near Cerulean City, but first they're heading to the Cerulean Gym where Ash's party is along with Brock but what kinds of mayhem will await them when they get there?'_

* * *

After trekking through forests and mountains, Ash and the others arrived at Misty's home, Cerulean City.

"We're here!" said Misty.

Everyone looked at the city and was amazed.

"This is your home city?" asked Max in awe and Misty nodded.

"It's so beautiful," said May.

"It is," said Misty with a smile.

"Took us a couple of days but we finally got here," said Brock.

"Well then let's head for the gym!" said Ash taking off.

"Ash wait!" called Max but Ash was too far for him to hear Max.

"I got him stand clear," said Dante.

Everyone backed away and then Dante took off like a bat out of hell after Ash.

"Wow never knew Dante could move fast like Ash," said Brock.

"You haven't seen how fast he can really run," said Misty.

So the four walked down the hill and took their time heading for the gym.

Ash and Pikachu arrived first at the gym, then Dante.

"You think you're the only one who can run fast Ash?" smirked Dante.

"Maybe you and me should race Dante." Ash smirked back.

"Pika!" said Pikachu agreeing.

"Careful Ash you might regret challenging me," said Dante.

Soon the others arrived after taking their time.

"So this is your gym Misty?" said May.

"Yep it has a pool and it doubles as a stage and aquarium," said Misty.

"That's amazing!" said May.

"Uh-huh and when I'm not at the gym, my sisters do it for me," Misty said.

"Your sisters?" said Max.

"I have three. Lily, Violet and Daisy." Misty added.

Soon they went inside and looked around and saw the place was empty.

"Hello?" said Misty. But no one answered.

"Nobody's here. Let's check the arena," said Ash.

They then went to the arena which was a big pool and had stadium like seats and a big diving board.

"Hello?" Misty said again. This time she got an answer.

"Hey there little sister!" Called 3 voices.

Coming from the water were 3 girls wearing two piece bikinis in different colors, Daisy had yellow, Violet green and Lily red and they were each riding on the back of Dewgong. They headed to the others and then they jumped and landed in front of them.

"Hey Misty," said Daisy.

"Oh wow!" said Brock going love struck again.

Brock then leaped in front of the others and started saying his usual stuff whenever he sees a pretty girl.

Misty and Max were about to pull Brock away when Dante beat them and he pulled on his ear.

"Ow that hurts!" Brock complained.

"Okay man what you need are lessons!" said Dante dragging him.

"May, Max, Dante this is Daisy, Violet and Lily my sisters." Misty introduced them.

"Hello there," said May. Max and Dante.

"So Misty where's the birthday boy?" Daisy teased.

"Hey you three," said Ash nervously.

Daisy, Violet and Lily went over and starting hugging him and Pikachu.

"Hey there Ash," said Violet hugging him.

"It's been a long time." Added Daisy who got a turn hugging Ash.

"How have you been Pikachu?" asked Lily petting his head.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he got his head petted.

"So Misty did you make Ash your boyfriend yet?" teased Daisy.

Misty went red in the face with anger and embarrassment and took out her hammer and hit her sisters on the head.

Dante couldn't help but chuckle at that.

May went red in the face as well as she remembered kissing Ash on the cheek.

"Come on Misty we're just teasing you." Joked Violet.

"If you don't want him we'll take him.." teased Daisy and she pulled Ash closer and his face got mushed in her chest.

That made Misty and May turn fully red and they grabbed Ash from her since he couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay Ash?" they asked.

Ash nodded as his face was red and couldn't say a word, Pikachu tried to get a response but nothing.

"I got him girls," said Dante picking Ash up.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get lover boy some fresh air," said Dante.

Pikachu jumped on Dante's shoulder and they headed outside.

Soon they were outside and Dante had to slap Ash five times to wake him up.

"Ow.." said Ash regaining his senses.

"Sorry Ash but you were in a daze after being smothered by Daisy and Violet," said Dante.

"I've never had that happen to me before," said Ash.

"Well you're getting to the age when things are going to change and soon you'll be the catch for all kinds of girls," said Dante.

"I am?" said Ash surprised.

"Yep and trust me I've been there." Dante added.

Ash felt a bit of dread coming.

"Don't worry I'll help you out with it, your birthday is in a couple of days so you can relax," said Dante.

Ash felt a bit better and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ash.

"We can explore the city and check things out." Dante suggested.

"Okay I guess we can do that," said Ash.

Soon everyone else came out and they went into the city.

They split in two teams guys and girls.

* * *

May and Misty went with Daisy, Violet and Lily to hit the shops and the guys decided to walk around in the city.

They too went to some stores to stock up on food and supplies and also secretly getting Ash his gifts, they took turns going with Ash while the other two went to get some gifts and they rotated at different locations.

Misty and May were getting some gifts for Ash as well and wondered what would be a great gift for him and then they saw something that he might like.

About an hour passed and everyone met up by the fountain.

"Where's Ash?" asked Misty.

"He's at the Pokémon Center making a phone call," said Brock.

"Good we need to hide the gifts at the gym," said Daisy.

"Leave that to me," said Dante.

He brought out Alakazam and it used Teleport to get them to the gym, where they hid the gifts in a supply closet which Dante placed a sign that said 'do not enter' on it and teleported back to the fountain just as Ash returned.

"So Ash who did you call?" asked Brock.

"Professor Oak and asked if he can come. But he couldn't due to some other professors coming over for an important discussion so Tracey is coming in his place and he has some surprises for me," said Ash.

"Well then what do we do now?" asked Max.

"I know let's get some dinner, I know a place that plays music and does requests," said Violet.

Daisy got her phone out and called for a limo and after waiting thirty minutes the limo arrived and they got in and headed for the restaurant in downtown.

After a hour of driving they arrived at a restaurant called Le Palais de Saphir or The Sapphire Palace and it was big and fancy.

They arrived at the entrance and got out of the limo and it drove off until it was time to picked them up. After going inside, the interior of the place was big and there were people and Pokémon enjoying their meals, talking and enjoying the music being played.

After being escorted to their table, they ordered their food for themselves and their Pokémon and they enjoyed the music playing.

Soon their food came and everyone dug in, the food was exquisite and the fountain drinks were great.

After the last song was played, the MC came up to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight we have some special guests here, we have the sensational sisters and Misty of the Cerulean Gym, all the way from Hoenn is May the coordinator and from Sinnoh Dante, and also the winner of the Hoenn League and from here in Kanto is Ash Ketchum!"

Soon the lights were on them and they all got a big round of applause.

"Whoa never expected this," said Brock.

"Yeah didn't know we were that famous." Added Dante.

"Well tonight is a special one cause it's not often we get famous people here, so how about it would you like to sing some musical numbers?" asked the MC.

"I would, I would!" said Brock.

(Clonk!)

He got hit on the head with a mallet by Misty.

"Calm down you dummy," said Misty.

"So who's going first?" asked Daisy.

"What about Dante?" said Violet.

"Me?" said Dante surprised.

"Yeah Dante give it a go, I heard from other trainers that came from Sinnoh that you have a good singing voice," said Lily.

Dante then went a deep shade of red.

"Come on Dante show us what you got," said May.

The others egged him on until Dante gave in.

"Okay, okay but it's been a while since I did sing," Dante said giving in and getting up from his chair.

He drank his water and cleared his throat and went up to the stage where the MC handed him the mic.

"Thank you everyone now I will sing about two songs, let's see for the first one how about something from Lupin the 3rd?" said Dante.

Dante looked over the list for one song from Lupin and he saw it.

"Perfect," he said and told the MC to play the one he picked.

Soon some music of the 80's began to play setting the mood for one of romance and love as the lights turned red and shone on Dante as he began to sing.

* * *

**(Itsuka meguriaeru yasashii nani ka motome, Kimi no kokoro no ito furuwasete hohoemi wo ukaberu.**

**I ONLY KNOW THAT I LOVE HER**

**THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS I MUST FIND HER**

**THINKING OF TIME WE'LL BE SPENDING**

**THINKING OF LOVE WE'LL BE SHARING**

**I'LL KNOW THAT GIRL WHEN SHE COMES NEAR**

**FILLING MY HEART WITH THESE DREAMS,**

**BUT I KNOW THAT UNTIL THEN I'LL FEEL ALONE,**

**LOVE IS EVERYTHING, LOVE TO SHARE WITH YOU…**

Follow by a saxophone solo that echoed throughout the place, everybody and their Pokémon felt the feelings of love flowing into them as the solo ended.

**TWO EYES SPEAKING OF LOVE**

**TWO ARMS HOLD TWO LIPS THAT KNOW**

**HOW GOOD IT IS TO BE TOGETHER**

**LIKE IN A DREAM, LOVE ONLY GLOWS AND IT GROWS,**

**I ONLY KNOW THAT I LOVE HER**

**THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS I MUST FIND HER**

**THINKING OF TIME WE'LL BE SPENDING**

**THINKING OF LOVE WE'LL BE SHARING**

**I'LL KNOW THAT GIRL WHEN SHE COMES NEAR**

**FILLING MY HEART WITH THESE DREAMS,**

**BUT I KNOW THAT UNTIL THEN I'LL FEEL ALONE**

**TWO EYES SPEAKING OF LOVE**

**TWO ARMS HOLD TWO LIPS THAT KNOW**

**HOW GOOD IT IS TO BE TOGETHER**

**LIKE IN A DREAM, LOVE ONLY GLOWS AND IT GROWS…)**

* * *

The song kept going until it faded out along with the music.

Everyone gave Dante a round of applause for his singing and they cheered for him.

"Wow Dante I didn't know that you were that good," said Misty.

"Yeah that was awesome!" said Ash with Pikachu agreeing.

"Thanks guys that means a lot," said Dante.

"Where did you heard that song?" May asked.

"I heard it at a concert when I was in Johto competing in a tournament and they played this song and I learned the words to it and sang it at a couple of clubs and everyone went nuts for it," said Dante.

"So are you going to sing another one?" said Lily.

"Well maybe," said Dante.

Just then there was an explosion as something smashed through the wall of the restaurant and when the smoke cleared it was a metal Steelix tank with a red R on top and they knew who it was.

Then something was coming from the tank and it was two people and Ash, Brock and Dante knew who it was.

* * *

Cassidy: Prepare for trouble...

Butch: ...and make it double!

Both: Here's our mission, so you better listen!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night.

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

* * *

"Cassidy!" said Ash.

"And Bod!" said Brock.

"It's Butch you fool!" said Butch annoyed.

"What are you two doing here?" said Dante getting very annoyed.

"What else?" said Cassidy. "We're here to steal some rare and powerful Pokémon like yours," she said.

"Yeah starting with Pikachu," said Butch.

"The hell you will!" said Dante getting front of Pikachu.

"Like you can stop us," said Butch.

"Bring it on you pathetic excuses of villains," said Dante bringing out two Pokéballs.

"What did you say?" Cassidy said angrily.

"You heard me, go Haunter, Onix!" said Dante throwing them.

Out came the gas Pokémon Haunter and the rock snake Pokémon Onix.

"Grovyle I choose you!" said Ash.

"Grovyle." Said the wood gecko Pokémon.

"Well we'll see about that," said Butch as he and Cassidy went back in the tank and deployed the robot arms ready to grab Pikachu and some Pokémon as they drove forward.

"Haunter use Psychic!" said Dante.

Haunter's eyes glowed purple and fired a blast of psychic energy at the tank but it didn't work.

"HA! We made it electric and psychic proof!" boasted Cassidy.

She pressed a button and the arms moved to get Pikachu when Ash stepped up.

"Grovyle use Leaf Blade!" he said.

Grovyle's leaves glowed green and moved quickly and sliced the arms off.

"What?!" said Butch and Cassidy.

"Onix Tackle attack!" said Dante.

Onix roared and it lurched forward and slammed into the tank sending it out of the restaurant and landing outside in the street knocking Butch and Cassidy out of it.

Ash and the others ran out to confront them.

Cassidy and Butch got back up and were ready to go.

"Go Houndour, Sableye!" said Cassidy.

"Primeape, Hitmontop!" added Butch.

Out came their Pokémon and they were ready to battle.

"Combusken let's go!" said May.

"Gyarados you too!" said Misty.

Ash and Dante got some back up from Misty and May.

"Hitmontop use Triple Kick and Primeape Thunder Punch!" said Butch.

"Sableye use Shadow Ball and Houndour use Flamethrower!" said Cassidy.

Primeape charged in with an electric charged fist and Hitmontop came forward with its leg aimed, Houndour fired a stream of fire and Sableye fired a black and purple ball.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack on Primeape and Grovyle Aerial Ace on Hitmontop!" said Ash.

Pikachu moved quickly as a white streak trailed behind him and got behind Primeape and then moved and hit Primeape, Grovyle was covered in white streaks as he ran very fast and slammed into Hitmontop.

"Combusken use Flamethrower!" said May.

"Gyarados use hHydro Pump!" said Misty.

Combusken let out a stream of fire and Gyarados fired a huge blast of water and they quickly stopped Cassidy's attacks.

"Tch.." said Cassidy. "Sableye use Night Shade and Houndour use Fire Spin!"

Houndour fired a spiral of red-orange fire and Sableye fired dark purple lasers from its eyes.

"Primeape use Mega Punch and Hitmontop use Rapid Spin!" said Butch.

Primeape cocked its fist back while it glowed and Hitmontop got upside down and started spinning fast.

"Haunter use Confusion on Hitmontop and Onix use Dragon Breath on Primeape!" said Dante.

Haunter's eyes glowed blue and used its powers to stop Hitmontop in its tracks.

Onix opened its mouth and expelled a blast of a green and yellow beam and it struck Primeape on the spot paralyzing it.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower!" said Misty.

"Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" said May.

Gyarados roared and unleashed a blast of red-orange fire to counter Night Shade and Combusken's claws glowed light blue while it charged forwards at Houndour. Gyarados and Sableye's attack ended it a tie but Combusken scored a direct hit and sent Houndour into Sableye knocking them out.

Pikachu and Grovyle followed suit and Pikachu used Iron Tail on Primeape and Grovyle used Focus Punch on Hitmontop sending them into Cassidy's Pokémon.

"No!" they said in horror.

"Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Grovyle use Bullet Seed!" said Ash.

"Haunter Night Shade and Onix Dragon Breath!" said Dante.

"Combusken Flamethrower!" said May.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" said Misty.

Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity, Grovyle fired a barrage of yellow glowing seeds, Haunter fired dark purple lasers from its eyes, Onix fired a beam of green energy, Combusken unleashed a stream of fire from its beak and Gyarados fired a powerful blast of water.

The six attacks fused together and they hit team rocket and their tank causing it to blow up and send them flying.

"AH I can't believe we got beaten by those kids," said Cassidy.

"UGH! Now I know how Jessie and James feel.." Butch whined. "We'll get them next time," he said.

"But now WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted as they vanished into the distance with a ping sound.

"Well that's over," said Dante recalling his Pokémon.

"Yeah but the place took some damage I think they might have to close now," said Brock.

"Don't worry this place has had its fair shares of trouble and not much was damaged, tomorrow it will be closed for repairs but tonight we can have one more song played and we would like Mr. Ketchum to sing it," said the manager.

"Me?" said Ash surprised.

"Yeah we want to hear your singing," said the manager.

"I don't know.." said Ash nervously.

Dante then pulled Ash over to him and whispered something in his ear and Ash felt a bit more confident.

"Okay he'll do it under one condition, he sings but he'll have me conducting the song and he gets a partner to dance with and we can do it in a couple of days," said Dante.

"Alright then in the meantime we'll get some repairs done. But can you sing one more song Dante?" asked the manager.

"Okay then," said Dante.

Everyone went back in and Dante took to the stage once more and chose the song he was going to sing next.

"Okay boys hit it!" said Dante.

Soon big band music played as Dante started to sing in a deep voice.

* * *

" **I've got you under my skin.**

**I've got you deep in the heart of me.**

**So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.**

**I've got you under my skin.**

**I'd tried so not to give in.**

**I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.**

**But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well**

**I've got you under my skin?**

**I'd sacrifice anything come what might**

**For the sake of havin' you near**

**In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night**

**And repeats, repeats in my ear:**

**Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?**

**Use your mentality, wake up to reality.**

**But each time that I do just the thought of you**

**Makes me stop before I begin**

**'Cause I've got you under my skin.**

**[Musical interlude]**

**I would sacrifice anything come what might**

**For the sake of havin' you near**

**In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night**

**And repeats - how it yells in my ear:**

**Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?**

**Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?**

**But each time I do just the thought of you**

**Makes me stop just before I begin**

**'Cause I've got you under my skin.**

**Yes, I've got you under my skin."**

* * *

When the song ended Dante got a round of applause and Dante thanked everyone and he paid for his and his friends meal.

Soon their limo came and they got in and they drove off.

They arrived at the Pokémon center.

They dropped off Ash, Pikachu, Dante, May, Brock and Max and Misty said that they'll see them tomorrow and they headed back to the gym for rest.

Soon everyone went to their rooms and they fell asleep.

A little bit later in the night, Dante woke up to some knocking on the door, he got out of bed and slowly walked to the door and opened it to find May.

"What is it May?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry Dante I just had one of those bad nightmares and can I sleep with Ash?" she asked.

Dante looked in her eyes and can see she did had a nightmare and sighed.

"Okay but keep it quiet," he said and he let her in.

May then went over to Ash's bed and carefully got in it without waking him or Pikachu.

Dante then closed the door and got back into bed and went to sleep.

But what he didn't know was that Ash was having a strange dream and was mumbling in his sleep as he was talking to someone and he was agreeing to something before fully falling back to sleep.

The next morning, Ash woke up and he felt something on him besides Pikachu, he looked over to find May sleeping on him.

He looked at her sleeping face, he felt something rising in him and he was slowly turning red.

'Wow May looks cute as she sleeps..' He thought.

He slowly leaned forward and he got closer and closer, he was about to kiss her when he heard tapping on the window snapping him out of it.

"Now who could that be?" he said as he got out of bed and walked to the window.

He opened it and something flew in and Ash turned around and couldn't believe who it was.

"No way!" he said.

* * *

'A_fter having a big dinner and some singing from Dante and battling Team Rocket, Ash has an encounter with an old friend that flew in, who is it and why it is here? Stay tuned to find out as the journey continues!'_

* * *

**To be continued..**

* * *

**Okay that ends this long ass chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long been busy and had to do a favor for a neighbor of mine.**

**Now this chapter has ended next one up is Ash's birthday and then after that the battle factory.**

**Now in this one the battle will be 3 on 3 and don't worry I will have Charizard fight Articuno cause that's one of my favorite battles next to the one with Magmar.**

**Now after the battle with Noland the story will have a hiatus as I'm going to do a side story that's connected to this but putting a spin on the mastermind of mirage Pokémon.**

**Also during that time Ash will catch a new Pokémon in the side story but you have to guess which one.**

**Now if you excuse me I need to get some of my total drama stories done.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults and no rude ones.**

**Until next time**

**Also the songs in this were (love is everything by Noboru Kimura that was used in Lupin the 3rd and I've got you under my skin by Frank Sinatra)**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**

**Also i would like to thank Jay1414 for being a awesome beta reader**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone how's it going?**

**I hope all of you are staying safe.**

**Now here's the next chapter and Ash's birthday.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**I don't own any of this and the songs used in this.**

**Ash singing is bold**

_**Dante is Italic**_

**Brock is bold and italic**

**Chapter 15: A Recharge at Home and a Birthday Bash Part 6**

* * *

'_When we last left our heroes, they were making their way to Cerulean City to celebrate Ash's birthday, they also met up with Misty's sisters and they went shopping and got Ash's gifts and then they went out on the town for dinner and music, of course Team Rocket had to ruin the fun but they got their daily dose of comeuppance. Soon they left and got some rest for the night. But the next morning Ash got a visit from an old friend.'_

* * *

"Togetic." it said happily.

"Togetic is that you?" said Ash and Togetic chirped happily.

"It is you!" said Ash happily. "Hey Pikachu wake up!"

Pikachu stirred from his sleep and let out a cute yawn as he slowly woke up to Ash calling to him.

"Pika," he said as he slowly got up and slowly moved around and looked for Ash.

Dante also woke up from Ash's voice as he turned around in the bed.

"Hey Ash what's going on?" he said as he opened his eye and saw Ash was with a Togetic.

"Look!" said Ash.

"Is that a Togetic?" asked Dante and Ash nodded.

May also woke up to the noises and she raised her head up and opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" she said groggily.

"May we have a guest," said Dante.

May slowly looked and saw it was a Togetic.

"A Togetic what's it doing here?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Pi-Pi-Pi!" said Pikachu happily running to his old friend.

"So what brings you here, I thought you had to protect the Mirage Kingdom?" said Ash.

Togetic then used Metronome and got Psychic and used it to show them its memories.

Ash, May, Pikachu and Dante were shown the memories and saw at the Mirage Kingdom that many Togepi have evolved and they can watch over the kingdom so Togetic can be with Misty and it flew all the way from Hoenn.

"Wow you traveled a long way didn't you?" said Dante.

Togetic nodded.

"Well then this will be a surprise for Misty then," said May.

That gave Dante an idea and he went to his backpack to get something.

He took out a pink Pokéball that has a heart on it with a white outline around it and with a small l on it.

"Dante is that a love ball?" asked May.

"It is May here have one," he said tossing her another one and she caught it.

"Well Ash since tomorrow is your birthday I think we should get Misty a gift of her own," said Dante.

He then tossed Ash one and enlarged it and Togetic touched it and went inside and it went ding.

"Wow didn't see that coming," said Ash.

"Well let's get some more sleep before we head over to the gym," said Dante.

"Good idea," said Ash.

Soon everyone went back to sleep for a little bit more.

A little bit after 9 and everyone woke up, they showered, dried off, brushed their teeth, got dressed and had some breakfast. Ash and the others then headed for Cerulean gym.

When they got there Ash got knocked over by a running Psyduck who was running from the water.

Misty came out panting and was red in the face.

"Let me guess trying to get Psyduck to swim?" said Ash.

"Yep and well it ran off," said Misty with a sigh.

Soon after getting back up everyone went inside the gym.

They met up with Misty's sisters and they began going over what to do on Ash's Birthday, when Dante nudged Ash to get Misty's attention.

"Uh hey Misty," he said.

"Yes Ash what is it?" she answered.

Ash nervously held out a Love Ball in his hand.

"What's with the Love Ball?" she asked.

"There's a Pokémon in it for you," he said while sweating nervously.

"Oooh!" said Daisy, Violet and Lily teasingly which made Misty turn red.

Misty took the ball and then threw it and it opened to reveal the first Pokémon she released and she was shocked, so were her sisters, Brock and Max.

"Is that Togetic?" asked Brock.

"Yep it came all the way back to be with Misty again and don't worry the Mirage Kingdom is safe since the other Togepi have evolved into Togetic as well," said Dante.

Togetic flew around the gym going to the ceiling and then going across the pool and then back to Misty chirping happily.

Misty was so surprised that Togetic was back that a dam has broken in her and the water came rushing through.

Tears were coming from her eyes as she turned to Ash who felt like he was about to get pulverized by Misty.

"What do you think of my surprise?" he said.

Without a word Misty ran to Ash and pulled him into a big bear-hug.

"Ash this is the best gift you've ever got me thank you!" she said.

"No-o problem.." he said as he felt his lungs getting squeezed.

"Misty I think Ash needs to breathe," said Brock.

"Oh sorry Ash," she said and she released him.

"So what are going to do tomorrow?" asked May.

"Good question," said Dante.

"I can handle that part," said a new voice.

Everyone turned around to see Delia with Tracey, Mr. Mime, Poliwhirl and Primeape with bags in their hands.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"We came for you birthday silly," she said. "And I brought some help."

"Hey guys," said Tracey.

"Hey Tracey," said Misty.

Poliwhirl and Primeape put their bags down and ran up to Ash.

"Hey you two you're looking well I hope you're not giving my mom trouble?" said Ash and they shook their heads no.

"Hey Dante can I talk to you in private?" asked Tracey.

"Sure," replied Dante.

Soon everyone picked up the bags and they brought it to the kitchen and unloaded the bags.

After putting everything up, everyone decided to hang out in the living room.

Misty and the girls were talking about to set up the party while Ash and the others were talking about the places in the Battle Frontier.

Meanwhile at the pool Dante and Tracey were having a private talk.

"So Samuel told you what I told him," said Dante.

"Yes but why did you give the metal coat to him and then to me?" asked Tracey.

"Cause there will be a great war coming and Ash will need all the help he can get and no offense to your Scyther but in its current form it can have problems if going against multiple enemies," said Dante. "Look the choice is up to you Tracey no-one is forcing you to do it."

Tracey thought hard, he remembered the times of helping Ash on his journey through the Orange Islands especially when it came to helping Lugia restore balance and after everything that has happened he was not going to let his friend down.

"I'll do it," he said founding his resolve.

"Are you sure?" said Dante. "Once this happens there's no going back do you understand?"

"Dante when it comes to the safety of Pokémon and people especially Ash I would do anything to help," said Tracey firmly.

Dante smirked from his response.

"Very well Tracey you've made your choice," he said. "Now follow me to the Pokémon center."

Dante got up and went to the exit with Tracey following him.

After leaving the gym they headed for the Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy showed them the trade machine and Tracey placed the Pokéball with Scyther.

"Which one are you trading Dante?" he asked.

"Seadra with a dragon scale," Dante answered placing the ball on the other side.

They both approached the machine with the lever out and they placed one hand on it.

"Okay ready?" said Dante.

"Ready," said Tracey.

"1..2..3 GO!" they said and pulled the lever.

The machine activated and the balls went in and silhouettes of them appeared on the screen as they moved and then came out on each side.

They picked the balls up and then threw them and said "Go!"

First Seadra and then Scyther, Scyther had the metal coat around its neck and Seadra had the dragon scale around its neck.

Then Seadra started to glow and so did the dragon scale, suddenly Seadra began growing in size, first its tail got bigger, then its body as it was being coated in scales and its belly was yellow and it's nostril became long and narrow, sprouting from its head were white fins under its cheeks, two-pronged fins extend slightly past its cheeks. On its back is a white fin supported by thin, blue spines and on top of its head were thin spines with a single branch atop its head.

When the glow faded Seadra was now a Kingdra.

Then it was Scyther's turn to evolve, it began glowing as well, first its blade like arms changed into large, round pincers, then its head became kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and has dark yellow eyes, also it had gray, retractable fore-wings and hind wings with simple, curved venation, a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist, and its legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

Scyther had become Scizor and it looks like it was years younger cause now it has a lot of energy and started doing fast punches.

"Well Tracey what do you think?" asked Dante.

"Amazing Dante!" he said excitedly.

Kingdra nodded as well.

Then they returned the Pokémon into their Pokéballs and they traded back.

"Well then better get back to the gym," said Dante with Tracey agreeing with him and they left.

When they got back Ash and the others asked them where they went and Dante told them to head to the pool.

When they got there Dante threw his Pokéball and out came Kingdra landing the water.

"Wow Dante! I didn't know you had a Kingdra," said Misty.

"Until now," said Dante.

May then took out her Pokédex and scanned Kingdra.

'_Kingdra, the Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Seadra. Normally rest on the ocean floor, but in periods of high activity, even a simple yawn has enough power to create whirlpools.'_

"I'm not the only one with a new Pokémon right Tracey?" said Dante.

Tracey then threw his and out came Scizor.

This shocked everyone as Scizor looked young and recharged.

Ash took his Pokédex out and scanned it.

'_Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon._ _The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large eye-patterned claws make it a formidable opponent.'_

"Wow that's amazing!" said Ash.

"Me and Tracey traded Pokémon to evolve them and now they're stronger," said Dante.

Dante looked to see Kingdra playing with the gym's Pokémon and was happy here, and decided to let Misty and her sisters look after it.

"Hey Misty.." Dante called out getting her attention, he threw Kingdra's Pokéball to her and she caught it.

"What's this Dante?" she asked.

"I think Kingdra wants to stay at your gym," said Dante.

"Really?" she said surprised.

Dante showed them Kingdra playing with the water Pokémon and it was happy.

"Promise to take care of Kingdra," said Dante.

"We will!" said Misty and her sisters.

"Kingdra do as Misty and her sister's says," said Dante which earned a nod and shout from Kingdra.

Soon the day went by and dinner came and then later in the night everyone went to sleep cause tomorrow is Ash's birthday.

* * *

The next morning around 9 Brock, May, Max and Tracey came over to the gym and helped Delia, Misty and the others set the party up. Delia, Mr. Mime and Brock worked on the food and cake and the others worked on the party with decorations and getting the gifts ready.

Dante was with Ash and they were outside in a field doing some intense training.

"Okay, Pikachu use Iron Tail!" said Ash.

"Sceptile counter with Leaf Blade!" said Dante.

The two collided and their attacks were a match.

"Pikachu jump and use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu did so and gathered some electricity and fired an electric blast.

"Sceptile dodge and use Bullet Seed!" said Dante.

Sceptile dodged Pikachu's attack and fired yellow glowing seeds from its mouth.

"Dodge it!" Ash shouted and Pikachu dodged the attack.

"Not bad Ash," said Dante.

"The same of you Dante," replied Ash.

The 2 continued to spar for a bit until it was time for a break and Dante busted out some water bottles for them, Pikachu and Sceptile.

"Good training Ash," said Dante taking a sip.

"Thanks," he answered.

As they drank their water, they heard a cuckoo noise nearby.

"What the?" said Dante.

Out from the trees was a Pidgey who was flying around in a circle.

This gave Dante an idea.

"Hey Ash let's catch that Pidgey for May," said Dante.

That made Ash spit out some water. "What?"

"Well it would be a great gift for and also she use it for contests," said Dante.

Ash thought for a moment and Dante had a point, since she cheered for him and it was his turn to pay gratitude.

"Okay let's do it!" he said.

"Sceptile get its attention," said Dante.

Sceptile fired some bullet seeds in its direction and it turned to them and squawked angrily at them.

"Okay Ash you're up!" said Dante.

"Let's go Pikachu!" he said and his partner got ready.

Pidgey flapped its wings hard making a gust of wind.

"Pikachu dodge the Gust attack!" said Ash.

Pikachu dodged it quickly and moved fast towards it.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"PIKA!" said Pikachu moving fast leaving a white trail and jumped forwards hitting Pidgey.

Pidgey recovered and did a loop and came in fast covered in white streaks and slammed into Pikachu sending him skidding to the ground.  
"Careful Pikachu that was Aerial Ace!" said Ash.

Pidgey was coming around with another Aerial Ace but Ash was on to it this time.

"Pikachu jump and use Iron Tail!" said Ash.

Pikachu jumped, avoiding Pidgey's attack and then swung around with his tail glowing white and hit Pidgey on the back.

"Keep it up!" said Dante.

Then Pidgey flew a bit higher and then took aim at Pikachu and coated itself with a greenish energy and flied towards Pikachu.

"Crap that's Double-edge dodge it Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu moved very fast and then jumped high avoiding Double-edge but it was a copy of Pidgey it used Double Team and in the right moment struck Pikachu with Aerial Ace.

Pikachu went down hard but he wouldn't give up.

Pidgey was going in with another Double-edge when Ash saw an opening.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"PIKAAA-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" said Pikachu firing a blast of electricity at Pidgey stopping its attack in place.

Pidgey squawked loudly as it took damage from Pikachu's attack and when it stopped it fell to the ground beaten.

Ash then took a Love Ball from his belt and enlarged it.

"Okay Love Ball go!" said Ash throwing it.

The ball hit Pidgey and was it turned into a red light and went inside the ball, the ball lands on the ground, it shook for a few seconds as the light flashes trying to get out but it stopped moving and made a ding noise meaning it was captured.

Ash then picked up the ball.

"Alright I caught a Pidgey for May!" said Ash.

"Pi, Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Good job Ash, now let's head for the Pokémon Center!" said Dante.

After collecting the water bottles and then throwing them in the recycle bin, they left.

When they got to the Pokémon Center they handed their Pokémon to Nurse Joy to look after while Dante received a call on the phone.

"Yes? Okay then, we'll be there in a few minutes, bye."

He then hung up.

Soon Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu and their Pokéballs.

Ash and Dante collected their Pokémon.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" They said.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

Before they could leave Nurse Joy kissed them on the cheeks.

"Come back soon," she said.

"Wow that's the 2nd time that's happened.." They said.

As soon they left the center they were stopped by Officer Jenny.

"Hold on where are you 2 going?" she said.

"To the Cerulean gym." said Dante.

"Yeah it's my birthday today," said Ash with a smile.

"Well then let's get you two up there," she said.

They soon got on her motorcycle with Dante and Ash in the side cars and she drove them to the gym.

They soon arrived and got off.

"Thanks for the ride Jenny," said Dante.

Then Jenny leaned forward and kissed them on the cheek, shocking them.

"See ya around," she said and rode back to the city.

"First Nurse Joy and now Officer Jenny," said Dante.

"Yeah who's next?" said Ash.

* * *

They then went inside and proceeded to the pool.

"Wow it's dark in here," said Ash as they went in.

As soon the door closed behind them the lights came on and suddenly streamers and confetti were fired and everyone were in their swimsuits holding onto the cake and presents.

"SURPRISE!" said everyone.

Max was wearing his dark green trunks, Brock was in his orange ones, Tracy is in an opened green shirt with red trunks, Daisy, Violet and Lily were in their bikinis and Misty was in her blue one, May was in a two piece red lacy one and Delia was in her light green one piece.

"Happy Birthday Ash!" they all said at once along with the pokémon.

"Thanks guys," said Ash.

"Why are you not in your trunks?" asked May.

"I got that covered watch this, Pikachu you better get off," said Dante.

Pikachu got off from Ash and Dante started spinning around into a twister like the Tasmanian Devil and suddenly clothes flew from the twister and then when he stopped Dante was in his bright blue trunks and showed off his ripped body, he had an 8 pack abs, his legs and arms were well built and what was most surprising were the scars he got on his body, like an X shape one on his chest and some other ones on his arms and his back.

"How did you get them?" asked Misty.

"Don't ask," said Dante.

"Hey Dante where are your clothes?" asked Ash.

Dante then pulled out a basket and he caught the falling clothes.

"Never mind.." said Ash.

Ash then went out of the room and he changed into his red and green striped trunks and when he came out everyone saw his new physique he was lean built with a 6 pack abs and was well built in the right places.

That made Misty, her sisters and May all blush when they saw Ash's body and many naughty thoughts flowed into their minds.

"Wow Ash never thought you'd be working out.." said Violet.

"Yeah you look good.." Added Lily.

"You're quite a catch there Ash." Finished Daisy.

That made Ash blush as his entire face turned red.

"Uh… May… I-I have something for you," he said stuttering.

"What is it Ash?" she asked.

He walked over still feeling like a factory waiting to blow off steam and came in front of May.

He then took the Love Ball, made it big and then presented it.

"This is for you," he said with his head down.

May blushed when she took the ball from Ash and wondered what kind of Pokémon is inside and then she threw it and out came Pidgey who flied around everyone before landing on May's shoulder shocking everyone.

"A Pidgey?" said May.

"Yeah I caught it while me and Dante were training and I thought I should get you one and it can help you in contests," he said.

May was surprised and she blushed from Ash's gift she didn't know what to say.

So she went up and then hugged him.

"Thank you Ash," she said.

Ash was fully red from May hugging him and he couldn't say anything, when May let him go he fell backwards into the pool.

"ASH!" shouted everyone.

"I got him," said Dante.

He jumped in and then fished Ash out of the pool and laid him on the side.

"Are you okay?" asked Misty.

"Yeah.." he said dazed.

"Well then let's get the party started!" said Dante.

Soon the party begin and everyone had a blast including the Pokémon.

Max and Misty played with the water Pokémon with Psyduck in his floater so he can swim without panicking, Brock and Tracey were helping set the table with Delia, Dante was chatting with Misty's sisters and Ash was with May and Pikachu and Pidgey in the pool.

"This is fun right Ash?" said May.

"It is." He answered back although he was feeling all kinds of new emotions swimming in his mind.

The other Pokémon had fun as well and they talk among themselves, then soon it was time for cake and presents.

Soon everyone came to the table and the Pokémon also got their food.

Soon it was time for Ash to blow out the candles and everyone got a slice of cake and it was chocolate.

Everyone enjoyed it and when they were done it was time for presents.

"Alright," said Ash.

First one up was Brock and his gift was a Heavy Ball.

Ash looked at Brock and asked "Why?"

"Cause I think you will have better luck with it than I will," he said.

"Thanks," said Ash.

Next ones up were May and Max and they got Ash some new Pokéballs for him, from May it was 6 Timer balls and Max 6 Quick balls.

Max explained that the Quick Balls were used during a Pokémon capture if they were used at the start and they would have a higher rate of capture and the Timer balls are used during battles with wild Pokémon that took a long time and the capture rate would increase.

"Thanks guys," said Ash.

Then from Dante was a Pokéball and Ash wondered what Pokémon was in it.

"It's a surprise," said Dante.

Ash then threw the ball and out came the iron armor Pokémon Aron, Aron looked around and looked at everyone before looking at Ash and it grew happy and jumped into his lap.

"I think it likes you," said Dante.

"I think you're right, so Aron want to join me on my journey?" asked Ash.

"Aron, Aron!" it said happily.

"Well then welcome aboard!" said Ash as he returned Aron to its ball.

"I got an Aron!" said Ash.

"Pi-Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

Then came Tracey came with his gift—a water stone—and it was from Professor Oak who said he got this from a friend in Goldenrod City.

Just then Poliwhirl saw it and felt entranced by it.

"Poli, Poliwhirl!" it said holding its hands out.

"I think Poliwhirl wants the water stone," said Max.

"Right cause a water stone makes Poliwhirl evolve into Poliwrath," said Misty.

"Is that what you want Poliwhirl to evolve?" said Ash.

Poli, Poliwhirl!" it answered happily.

Ash then held out the water stone near Poliwhirl and the stone began to glow and so did Poliwhirl at the same time.

Poliwhirl was fully glowing white as it began changing, it started to get bigger and getting some muscles, it became stronger and its hands split into 3 fingers and its feet became digit-less and round and its body became all muscles.

"POLIWRATH!" it shouted as the light vanished and in Poliwhirl's place was Poliwrath.

"Wow Ash, your Poliwhirl evolved into Poliwrath," said Brock.

"That is so cool Poliwrath!" Ash said hugging his Poliwrath and it smiled.

"Oh here's something for your Poliwrath and Primeape," said Tracey.

It was 2 black belts and Tracey said it was used to power up fighting type moves.

Ash then tied one on Primeape's waist and one on Poliwrath's head so it won't get hit with its water attacks.

"Thanks Tracey," said Ash with a smile.

The next gift was from his mom and it was a picture frame and inside was a picture of Ash, his mom and Pikachu.

Ash felt some tears coming up and he hugged his mom saying thank you and Delia hugged him back smiling.

Then it was Misty and her sister's turn for their gifts for Ash and let's just say it was a real surprise.

When Ash opened the gift he was shocked, it was not 1, not 2, not 3 but 6 Master Balls one of the rarest kind of Pokéballs ever created.

"How did you get them?" asked Ash.

"Well after one of the movies I was doing the director decided to give me these as a gift and I heard how rare these balls are," said Daisy.

"Thank you so much," said Ash hugging them and they hugged back.

From Misty she gave Ash something cool it was a Pokégear (Like the one from gen4) it was red and white.

"Thanks Misty," said Ash and he hugged her.

Misty blushed red but she returned the hug.

Now that the gift opening was done everyone jumped in the pool and had fun.

Misty, May, Daisy, Violet and Lily were around Ash and they can't help but look at how hot he is and imagine dating him.

May and Misty were having similar thoughts but Misty was having some conflicts of her own as her feelings of Ash were slowly getting stronger and May felt the same with hers.

About an hour passed everyone decided it was time to get out to dry off and clean up.

Soon everyone was dried off and got dressed as they met up in the lobby.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Max.

"Well let's head over to Le Palais de Saphir," said Dante "We did promise them."

"Good idea," said May.

"What's Le Palais de Saphir?" asked Delia.

"You'll find out," said Brock.

Soon Daisy called for the limo and they all headed there.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the place and saw some workers and their Pokémon working hard repairing the damage hole.

"What happened?" asked Tracey.

"Don't ask," said the others.

Soon they went in and got their seats and then the manager came up stage.

"Thank you everyone for coming and tonight we have some returning guests give them a hand!" he said.

The lights shone on Ash and the others and they all got an applause.

"Well then any requests?" he asked.

Dante jumped on the stage and whispered something in his ear and the manager nodded.

"Okay Ash, Misty will you 2 come up here?" asked Dante.

Ash and Misty then got up from their seats and walked up to the stage.

Dante then showed them the song Ash was going to sing and dance with Misty and that made them blush.

Dante then pulled a bottle out of his pocket and got a pill out it was blue.

"Here Ash take this," said Dante.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"A pill I got from some friends that helps boost your natural dancing and singing abilities for about 2 songs and your voice will sound similar to the one who sang the song and don't worry the effects last until sunrise," said Dante.

"Okay then," said Ash.

He then took the pill and swallowed it and then felt something awakening in him.

"Okay then Ash I need you to toss your hat in the air," said Dante.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see," said Dante.

Ash then tossed his hat into the air and then Dante put his hand on Ash's head and spun him like a vortex really fast and then using some of his hidden powers he changed Ash's clothes and then he stopped his spinning to reveal Ash was in a black and white tux.

Ash then caught his hat and put it back on before looking at his new duds.

"How did you do that?" said Ash.

"I'll tell you in good time," said Dante. "But first."

He did the same thing to Misty and when she stopped spinning she was in a bright red and blue striped dress with some gloves on.

"Whoa!" they said looking at each other.

"Okay are you two ready?" said Dante.

They both nodded and they were a little nervous.

"Don't worry you'll be great just imagine dancing is a like a battle but with your body." Dante added.

That made them feel a bit better.

So Ash offered his hand for a dance and Misty took it as they got into position to do the waltz.

"Hit it Dante!" said Ash.  
"You got it!" said Dante.

Dante then began conducting and the music played it started with a bit of an orchestral beginning with some strings and woodwind and then the main music played and Ash and Misty began moving in a steady pace and then Ash began to sing.

* * *

**Ash: (I stand at your gate and the song that I sing is of moonlight**

**I stand and I wait for the touch of your hand in the June night**

**The roses are sighing a Moonlight Serenade**

**The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming**

**My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?**

**I bring you and I sing you a Moonlight Serenade**

Misty was surprised at how Ash was leading and singing and how he was leading, she never felt so close to him and her feelings for him started to get stronger as Ash continued leading and singing.

**Let us stray till break of day in love's valley of dreams**

**Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the trees**

**So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night**

**I stand at your gate and I sing you a song in the moonlight**

**A love song, my darling, a Moonlight Serenade)**

* * *

Misty then hugged Ash as the song came to an end and Ash returned the hug as everyone gave them a big round of applause.

"That was amazing Ash, Misty!" said Daisy.

"Yeah you two were great!" added Violet.

"That was so romantic!" finished Lily.

Both Ash and Misty were embarrassed by that but they accepted it.

Dante clapped for them as well.

"So Ash since it's your birthday how another one with May?" said Dante.

That shocked them when he said that but Delia and the others thought it was a good idea so they got May to the stage and she was nervous and blushing.

"Hey Dante can you…" said Misty.

"Sure," he said and he spun her around and she was back in her regular clothes and she went back to the others.

He went over to May and thought hard and then an idea came.

"Hold on May," he said as he spun her around and soon when she stopped she was in a white, pink and red ball gown decorated with tiny bows and with a design similar to Beautifly wings on the back.

"Wow you look amazing May," said Ash.

May blushed from Ash's comment as she walked over to him.

They took each other's hands and Ash placed one on May's waist and May did the same with his.

"Okay Dante hit it with the next song," said Ash.

"You got it!" said Dante as he raised his baton.

"Hit it boys!" he said.

The band began playing another sweet song as Ash lead May through the waltz and slow dancing.

* * *

**Ash: (To love - and be loved**

**That's what life's - all about**

**Keeps the stars - coming out**

**What makes a sad heart sing - the birds take wing**

**To love - and be loved**

**That's what living - is for**

**Makes me want you the more - the more we cling**

**Let others race - to the moon**

**Through time and space - to the moon**

**My goal is greater than this**

**To reach your lips - to share your kiss**

**To stay - in your arms**

**Is the dream - I pursue**

**To be sheltered - and safe - from the storm**

**To be cozy - and ever - so warm**

**And for always - to love**

**And be loved - by you**

As the music played May danced in sync with Ash and looked into his auburn eyes and the lights on them made them shine she blushed and the lights turned red and blue as the music played on.

**To stay - in your arms**

**Is the dream - I pursue**

**To be sheltered - and safe - from the storm**

**To be cozy - and ever - so warm**

**And for always - to love**

**And be loved - by you.)**

* * *

And when the music came to an end, May couldn't help the feeling that was welling up inside her and she did the one thing that shock everyone even Ash and that was she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

But May opened her eyes she saw her lips were kissing Ash's and pulled back right away.

There was a major applause for them and their friends had different reactions.

Brock and Max were speechless, Misty was blushing, Daisy, Violet and Lily thought it was sweet, Tracey couldn't help but sketch it and Delia took out a camera and took a picture of her son's first kiss.

Dante smirked at Ash getting his first kiss and decided when Ash beats the Battle Frontier he's going to help him become one hell of a trainer and a ladies man, he took the mike.

"Well everyone I hope you enjoyed that and let's give them one more round of applause!" he said.

Everyone did and Ash and May were blushing feeling embarrassed and nervous.

"Hey Dante can you change our clothes back?" asked Ash.

"Sure thing," he answered.

Ash then toss his hat in the air and Dante spins both of them and they were back in their regular clothes as Ash's hat came down and Ash caught it and put it back on and they walked back to their table.

Pikachu hopped in his lap when Ash sat down.

"Oh my baby had his first kiss!" said Delia.

"MOM!" shouted Ash.

Then Daisy, Violet and Lily gathered around Ash and started kissing him and when they pulled back his face was covered in yellow, blue and pink lipstick marks.

"DAMMMMNN!" said everyone.

Dante couldn't help but chuckle at Ash's luck with the ladies and it reminded him of his experiences.

"Okay folks there's enough time for one last song and this one is a tribute to one of my favorite musicians and I'm doing it in style," said Dante.

He then spun around and changed into a cowboy wearing a dark blue shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and a tan hat.

"Now I need is a partner for this song," said Dante.

"I'll do it!" said Brock running up to the stage.

"Hold on Brock," said Dante as he spun him around and now he's in a wild west version of his clothes including the hat.

"Oh take this." Dante added and handed Brock a green pill for him to take.

Dante got one as well and they both swallowed and felt the effects kicking in.

"Now we need Violins and bows please!" said Dante.

Just then 2 people came in with violin cases and gave it to them.

"You ready Brock?" said Dante.

"Yeah!" He answered.

"Okay everyone the last song is called the Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels and Brock is playing Johnny and I play the Devil is everyone ready?" said Dante.

There was a loud yes from everyone.

"OK then hit it boys!" he said.

The band started off with a drum beat followed by a piano and guitar and Dante playing on the violin and now comes the first speaking part.

* * *

_Dante: (__**The devil went down to Georgia**_

_**He was lookin' for a soul to steal**_

_**He was in a bind**_

_**'Cause he was way behind**_

_**And he was willin' to make a deal**_

**When he came across this young man**

**Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot**

_**And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump**_

_**And said, "boy, let me tell you what"**_

_**"I guess you didn't know it**_

_**But I'm a fiddle player too**_

_**And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you**_

_**Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy**_

_**But give the devil his due**_

_**I'll bet a fiddle of gold**_

_**Against your soul**_

_**'Cause I think I'm better than you."**_

_**Brock: The boy said, "My name's Johnny, and it might be a sin**_

**But I'll take your bet, and you're gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been."**

**[Chorus]**

**Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard**

**'Cause Hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards**

**And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold**

**But if you lose the devil gets your soul**

_**Dante: The Devil opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show."**_

_**And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow**_

_**And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss**_

_**And a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this:**_

_[Demonic violin piece]_

_**Brock: When the Devil finished, Johnny said, "Well, you're pretty good ol' son**_

**But sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done."**

**[Chorus]**

**"Fire on the Mountain" Run, boys, run!**

**The Devil's in the house of the rising sun**

**Chicken's in the bread pan picking out dough**

**Granny, does your dog bite? No, child, no**

**[Non-demonic violin piece]**

_Dante: __**The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat**_

_**And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet**_

_**Johnny said,**_

_**Brock: Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back if you ever wanna try again**_

**I done told you once-you son of a bitch-I'm the best there's ever been."**

**And he played:**

**[Chorus]**

**"Fire on the Mountain" Run, boys, run!**

**The Devil's in the house of the rising sun**

**Chicken's in the bread pan picking out dough**

**Granny, will your dog bite? No, child, no.)**

* * *

Dante and Brock played the fiddle hard until the song came to an end.

There was a huge applause for Dante and Brock for their performance and they took their bows.

"Thanks everyone we hope you enjoy the show, now it's time for me and my friends to call it a night," said Dante.

First they placed the violins and the bows back in the cases and gave it back to the band and Dante spins Brock and then himself as they change back into their regular clothes and got off the stage and rejoined the others.

"Wow Dante, you and Brock were slaying it!" said Daisy.

"Thanks," they said.

"Hey Brock the pill I give you the effects will wear off in the morning," said Dante.

"Thanks Dante," said Brock.

"I never knew you like Country songs Dante," said Ash.

"Meh, I heard it during my travels and well I like the song and even learned how to play the violin for it." Dante explained.

Soon everyone finished their meals, paid the bill and thanked everyone and then waited for the limo to come around and they headed back to the gym and the limo dropped them off and left.

Dante let out a big yawn and said "Well that was fun but I think it's time to get some rest."

Everyone nodded but it was already late at night and Pokémon Center was a bit far for them, then Misty had a suggestion.

"Why not all of you spend the night here?" she said.

"That's a good idea," said Ash.

Soon everyone went in the gym and they were directed to some guest rooms.

Tracey was with Brock and Max, Delia was by herself, May was with Misty and her sisters and Ash was with Dante.

Dante then took a sleeping pill and drank some water and got in bed and then fell asleep.

"See you tomorrow Ash," Dante said before he went to sleep.

Ash saw Pikachu was already asleep and was about go to sleep as well when someone knocked on the door.

Ash went to answer it and opened it to find Misty.

"Misty what are you doing here?" he asked.

Misty walked in and kissed Ash on the lips surprising him.

"Whoa Misty why did you kiss me?" said Ash surprised.

Misty didn't say anything except she hugged Ash.

"I take it you want to sleep with me?" he said and she nodded.

Ash led her to the bed and they got in, he threw the covers over and Misty fell asleep and so did Ash with Misty laying on his right.

However late at night as everyone else was sleeping, May also entered the room and quietly got in bed with Ash and Misty and she took the left. Then Daisy, Violet and Lily also crept in and they all got in bed and they took the middle spot on Ash and now he has 5 girls sleeping with him and all 5 girls had a small grins on their faces.

The next morning Dante woke up first and did his morning stretch and yawned, he opened his eyes to see Ash in bed with 5 girls and smirked.

"Well, well, it's seems that Ash is slowly becoming quite the lady's man. As much I would like to leave them like this, it's time to get going and conquer the Battle Frontier," he said.

He then woke up Pikachu and whispered something to him.

Pikachu then jumped on the bed and then did a Thunderbolt that shocked them awake and they fell to the floor.

"PIKACHU!" they shouted.

Dante erupted into full blown laughter, he had to admit that was funny.

Ash then noticed May, Daisy, Violet and Lily were with him and Misty.

"Really?" he said.

The girls cuddled around Ash and Dante sighed.

"Come on everyone it's time to get going and get ready," said Dante as he walked out to use the shower.

Ash followed suit with Pikachu and the girls did as well.

After washing up, drying off and getting dressed to regroup with the others for breakfast, they were outside ready to head to the Battle Factory.

Delia came out with Mr. Mime, Tracey, Poliwrath and Primeape ready to return home.

"We'll head back to Pallet Town, good luck in the Battle Frontier Ash," said Tracey.

"Thanks Tracey," said Ash.

"Bye my little pumpkin," said Delia.

"Bye mom," said Ash somewhat embarrassed

They soon left with the Pokemon making the journey back home.

"Okay Misty, you and your sisters take good care of Kingdra," said Dante.

"We will!" said Misty's sisters.

"Well then time to head out," said Brock.

Brock, Max and May and Dante headed but Misty needed a word with Ash.

"What is it Misty?" said Ash.

She took Ash's Pokégear and put in her number and gave it back.

"In case you want to talk," she said.

"Thanks Misty," said Ash.

"Aww..." said Daisy and the others.

Misty got mad and got her mallet out and Daisy and the others ran into the gym.

"Good luck Ash," she said.

Then she kissed Ash again and went after her sisters.

"Wow.." he said with Pikachu watching.

"Come on Ash!" said Brock.

"Coming!" he said catching up to them.

Soon Ash caught up with them and they headed for the Battle Factory.

* * *

'_That was an interesting birthday for Ash, he got new Pokéballs, his Poliwhirl evolved and he got an Aron and a Pokégear and he got kissed by 5 girls what kinds of new surprises await him when he gets to the Battle Factory? Find out as the journey continues!"_

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Okay that ends this very long chapter.**

**Wow over 7k words never thought I went this far that's doesn't happen often.**

**Now to explain some things.**

**Ash is now 14 and he's got a Pokégear like the one in HG or SS so he can use it when he and**

**Pikachu are traveling.**

**Now the next parts when Ash arrived at the battle factory and challenged Roland it will be a 4**

**on 4 with Charizard vs Articuno for last.**

**After that this story will be put on hold for a side story that's connected to the story before**

**resuming.**

**Also right now the 5 girls that kissed Ash May, Misty, Daisy, Violet and Lily well their feelings**

**will slowly grow and for Misty and May their feelings for Ash will grow steadily.**

**As for Ash he will discover what the feelings he feels in due time as right now it's time to face**

**the battle factory.**

**Now also when Ash conquers the frontier he will head for Mt. Silver with Dante to train for 1 year before competing for the Hoenn Champion League.**

**After that he will travel through Kanto again and compete in the indigo plateau and win before heading for some islands for 3 years.**

**Now the mysterious villain will be mentioned in ch20 and then maybe ch29 but no promises.**

**Also the songs in this were Moonlight serenade and to love and be loved by Frank Sinatra and the devil went down to Georgia by the Charlie Daniels band.**

**Another thing in ch24 a bit more of Dante's past will be told.**

**Also May got a Pidgey thanks to Ash.**

**Now the next one Ash is decided by the poll I got set up, I'll keep it on until 8/7.**

**Also I have something planned for Ash after he gets the gut symbol.**

**Another thing there will be a harem list for Ash on ch20, so don't ask me who's going to be in it.**

**Well that's it for now I'm off to get some rest.**

**So R and R no flames and no insults and no rude ones.**

**Until next time**

**This is darkboy18 logging out**

**Later**

* * *

**In memory of Charlie Daniels**

**1936-2020**


End file.
